Crash Reality Check
by mYkah jade
Summary: Troy is the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team and the supreme one of the jocks. Gabriela is the boyish girl with an IQ exceeding 120 and whom everybody else perceives to be a tomboy. And they're not enemies here.
1. overview

Hi guys.

I know a lot of you are wondering why I haven't updated **_Pretend or What_** yet. About that, I'm really really very sorry. My brain somehow took a vacation ahead of me. Truth be told, I'm somewhat lost with what to write in that story. Frustrating, I know and I'm sorry.

Anyway, while I'm stuck with **_PoW_**, there's another idea that my mind seems to be interested in. It's a Troyella story. I'm actually a bit tired of reading stories where Gabriela is a girly girl and I was wondering how she would be if she was boyish. And so I came up with this. Mind you, it's AU. I hope you'll like this one too.

**Overview**

Troy is the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team and the supreme one of the jocks. Gabriela is the boyish girl with an IQ exceeding 120 and whom everybody else perceives to be a tomboy.

With that for starters, many would automatically assume that this story would lead to both of the leads being number one enemies. But no, this is not that kind of fic. In here, they are friends, best friends.

The school is very much divided into cliques but these two don't care. They aren't secret friends.

They of course fall in love but then I'd have to pitch in a lot of insecurities and instabilities not to mention fun in shooting down the taunts of the school status quo.


	2. Short Story

_Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope this fic would match up to your expectations._

_Someone commented of an IQ over 120 being the average...about that, the average is actually 90 - 110. That's according to my teacher who's had a degree in Psychology. Having an IQ over 120 near you to being a genius. :) But, well...  
_

_Anyway, here's the first chapter. _

* * *

**Short Story**

_RING!!!  
_

Everybody rushed in as they heard the first bell ring. Not wanting to get in the bad sides of their teachers early in the morning, the students of East High quickly rushed to their respective classrooms. Not only were there slamming of locker doors but also slamming of poor unfortunate students to the side by the self-proclaimed gods of the school. A mixture of jocks, emo-bullies and plastic-populars. These three never mingled but they knew how to cooperate with each other when it came to their favorite subject: taunting. Many kids have been victims of these people and the current one was seated on the far end of the row in Ms Darbus' classroom. Gabriela Montez was sitting by the window looking out.

"Wondering how you could get that body transplant?"

A sneer brought her back down to reality and she whipped her head in the direction of the one who said it. "Bugger off Lichtenberg."

"Oooh…watcha gonna do Montez?"

Gabriela smirked as she whipped out her phone and pressed a button. Just as she did that, a ring was heard in the classroom and a loud shriek followed.

"Mr Lichtenberg! How many times have I told you to NEVER use cell phones when in my class?" Ms Darbus breathed down on Ethan Lichtenberg while snatching his phone away and throwing it in her bucket.

Ethan's eyes widened.

"Answer me boy!" Ms Darbus glowered at him.

"Um, about a dozen or so times ma'am," his reply came in a little voice.

The class snickered to his response and he turned around to glare at them. They immediately shut up but some shoulders were still noticeably shaking with laughter. As Ms Darbus turned her back to the group, Ethan turned his glare to Gabriela who smugly smiled at him. He huffed and put his attention to what Ms Darbus was droning on about…or at least he tried to.

Over by Gabriela, she felt her phone vibrate and she discreetly opened it under a pile of books. A tiny smile grazed her face as she saw the sender's name.

_Sender: Troy_

_8:11 A.M._

_Lichtenberg's face was priceless! You go Gabi! You rock! Don't mind the jerk…you're a lovely girl. Nice Chucks btw._

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Troy. He grinned back shoving his phone back to his pocket.

"And who is considered to be the father of short stories Ms Montez?"

Gabriela's head snapped back to the front. She found Ms Darbus giving her an intense stare.

"Edgar Allan Poe," came Gabriela's reply as she held the teacher's gaze.

Ms Darbus gave a small smile and turned to the rest of the class. Immediately after that, Gabriela heard some whisperings behind her. She shook her head at these as she already knew what they were all about. Everyone seemed to be making a huge deal of the basic fact that she had an IQ of over 120. They all classified her as a nerd and geek but then she was never affected by their criticisms.

She knew she was smart and she never let her guard down. That and the way she carries herself. The way she dresses, people assumed she was a complete tomboy.

Yes, she was a tomboy but only in some ways. She just so happened to have a lot of boyish flair. People around her easily misjudged her for it. She was used to it all and it didn't bother her. It used to but she easily got over it. Now, she even manages to turn the fun around.

She doesn't get the students around her. Gabriela managed to reply to all the taunts. She managed to silence the guys who teased her with just single simple sentences. Why did they still bother to mock her when they knew how it would turn up – which would be them silenced or get told off?

"Okay," Ms Darbus loudly said which caused Gabriela to snap out of her thoughts. "Now that I have all of your attention, I would now like to announce your project. Since we are discussing the whole short story thing, I have decided that your project will be to make a short story. It would have a minimum of ten pages. You can have it computerized or hand written provided that your handwriting is neat and actually readable. Did you all get it? Any questions?"

"Yeah, Ms Darbus?" a jock beside Ethan held up his hand. "Do we really have to do this?"

Ms Darbus strode on to his desk and gave him a fixed stare. "Yes Mr Ellsworth, you have to do this for it counts for half of your grade. Any more questions?"

A timid hand appeared from the back of the room. "Yes, Ms Neilson?"

"Um Ms Darbus, is this an individual project?"

"It is an individual project however…do you want it to be done by pairs?" Ms Darbus now addressed the whole class.

Almost as if on cue, the whole class yelled out. "Pairs!"

Ms Darbus held up her hands. "Okay, okay. Since you are all so united in that stand, I guess I could make it by pairs. Just…find your own partner."

Gabriela's eyes scanned the room and rested on Troy – her only friend in class. Well, not exactly her only friend but the only one who saw her for her. He knew a lot about her that everyone wouldn't think he even had inkling about.

She noticed that his eyes were also rested on her. He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she nodded. Troy's face immediately split into a grin and he clamored to get to the seat next to her.

Along the way, a cheerleader stopped him grabbing his hand. He removed his hand from her grip and politely declined on her offer. Gabriela chuckled at the scene before her.

"And just what are you laughing at Montez?" Troy asked once he reached her side.

Gabriela hid her mouth behind her hands and innocently replied, "Nothing."

"Right. Nothing. I don't get what pleasure you have in seeing me being harassed by shameless cheerleaders."

"You'll never get it Alex."

"Shut up Anne."

"Hey!" Gabriela screeched. "What's up with the second name?"

"You started it," Troy answered rolling his eyes.

Gabriela gave a little laugh. "Good point."

Before Troy could say something else, Ms Darbus' voice rang through the whole room. "I trust by now you have picked out your partners. If you haven't, well too bad, you would have to work alone. Moving on, this project of yours will be due two weeks from now. I changed my mind from earlier; I want your paper to have a minimum of fifteen pages. Okay? Everybody got it? Good. For now start on the preliminary steps for your project."

Chairs shuffled around as the pairs got closer to each other. The cheerleaders present in the room cast their angry eyes on Gabriela. They did not understand why the hot and gorgeous captain of the basketball team would turn down a cheerleader and go for the plain resident tomboy. They have been so intent in whispering and glaring at Gabriela that they didn't notice Ms Darbus coming up beside them.

"Girls, do you know what pairs mean?"

A cheerleader who had her hair in pigtails snottily replied. "Of course, everyone does."

"Then explain to me why there are five of you clumped together."

The whole class broke into laughter. It was hard not to as Ms Darbus gave out the comment in a loud voice and sarcasm was perfectly laced in it. The cheerleaders grew red as they parted to two's. One was left alone and desperately looked around for someone who wasn't paired up yet. She saw that everyone had someone beside him.

"Tsk tsk, looks like you will have to work alone Ms Daniels," Ms Darbus remarked.

The cheerleader huffed and plopped down in a seat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, don't just pout there Ms Daniels. Get a pen and paper and start on your project."

She mumbled curses but did as Ms Darbus told her. Instead of thinking of something for her project though, the cheerleader succumbed to writing cheers and sketching designs for the squad in her notebook.

The whole room was noisy as the pairs argued over what could be good themes of their story. Ms Darbus watched them like a hawk but had a small smile playing on her lips. She was delighted to see that her students, whom most she could sense were lazy, were actually up and about being busy about their project. Of course, it isn't much considering it was just the beginning and they could only be interested in it now and forget all about it until the due date. But still, the smile on her face did not falter and she hoped that it will continue the whole day and with all of her other classes.

Not five minutes later, the bell rang. At this, everyone stood up ready to get out of the classroom, away from the presence of the drama teacher.

"What do you have next?" Troy asked Gabriela who was stuffing her notebook in her bag.

"Free period. Why?"

"I just want to show you something."

Gabriela's eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought you had basketball practice?"

Troy groaned and slapped a hand across his forehead. "You're right." But then, a glint in his eye appeared. "But then again, dad loves you."


	3. Free Period

_Thanks for all of your comments. Thank you for actually taking the time to review. I hope you'll like this next one. _

_So here's chapter two..._

* * *

**  
**

**Free Period**

Gabriela raised an eyebrow, not getting what he meant. Troy chuckled standing up and pulling his bag. He then grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom. The hallway was busy, crowded with all the students hurrying to their next classes. Troy went against the flow gripping Gabriela's hand firmly and headed to the gym.

As they entered the gym, they saw Jack Bolton walking to the center pulling a cart full of basketball balls. He looked up when he heard the door bang shut. He immediately smiled when he saw who just got in.

"Gabriela how are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Jack Bolton said as he embraced Gabriela.

"I'm fine uncle, still alive."

Jack laughed heartily. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, it was your son who brought me here and I don't know why."

Jack looked at Troy. "Care to explain?"

"Well, dad, um, you love Gabi right? You always say that. You see…uh...Ms Darbus partnered us up in our project. So…um...uh…"

"Spit it out Troy."

"Can I miss out on practice just this once? I promise I'll make up for it later in the afternoon," Troy pleaded.

Jack frowned. He looked from Troy to Gabi then back to Troy. Gabriela had both shock and confusion etched on her face. Troy, meanwhile, was hopeful. Jack finally sighed.

"You got yourself an additional hundred suicides and a hundred push ups for later. Don't be late."

"Yes!" Troy cheered as he hugged his father. "I promise dad. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now go before I change my mind," Jack pointed to the exit doors.

"Thanks again dad," Troy grinned as he tugged on Gabriela hand.

Gabriela turned around to wave goodbye to Jack before following Troy out. Jack shook his head in amusement of his son's actions. With the two teens out of the gym, he resumed to his previous work.

"Alex, just where are we going?" Gabriela asked as Troy headed in an empty hallway away from the usual routes of the students.

"A little more patience Anne. We'll get there soon enough."

Gabriela rolled her eyes and let Troy lead her to wherever it was they were going. After a minute or two of walking along the endless hallway, Troy looked around to see if anyone other than them was in sight. When he saw no one else, his hand reached for the knob of the door to his right and he quickly opened it to dash inside. Gabriela was confused with his actions but didn't bother with them. Troy led her up a flight of stairs. As a breeze of fresh air passed by her, Gabriela looked at her surroundings and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Troy, this place is beautiful," Gabriela gushed as she leaned on the railings. "How did you find this place?"

Troy shrugged settling on the bench across of her. Gabriela took a deep breath and started walking around. Lining up the whole place were potted plants placed on top long tables. She stopped by one and set her gaze on the orchids. A smile appeared in her face as she looked closer to examine the flowers.

"Here," Gabriela looked up hearing Troy's voice.

He held out to her a bunch of orchids in variety of colors. She smiled as she straightened up.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriela said taking the flowers from him.

Troy went back to sit in the bench and motioned for Gabriela to sit too. She happily obliged dropping herself carelessly beside him and clutching safely the flowers in her hands.

"So why did you bring me up here and give me these?"

Troy smiled lightly. "I just thought you'd like the place –"

"I love this place!" Gabriela interjected.

"As I was saying," Troy chuckled. "I thought I'd share this place with you. With regards to the flowers, well, you were so intent with looking at them. I figured you'd want them."

"Thanks Troy," Gabriela softly said.

"You're welcome but you already said that."

"Doesn't hurt to say it again."

"You're definitely right on that one."

"So what are we going to do about our project?"

"We already talked about it in class, remember?" Troy replied.

"I know but was that really final?"

Troy shrugged again and Gabriela sighed. Feeling that she wasn't going to get anything from Troy about it, Gabriela focused her attention on the flowers in her hands. The bunch was in a variety of colors but she could clearly pick out the violets and pinks. Some were relatively big in size while others resembled the size of a bud.

With Gabriela wrapped up with the flowers, Troy took this time to watch her. He took in her appearance and wondered how the school managed to overlook her simple beauty and focus on her deviation from the norm. He figured it was because they only saw what they wanted to see. They only gave one look on the appearance and label them forever. Much like what they did to him. Once they saw him in East High basketball jerseys, he was immediately praised, hounded by everyone most especially the cheerleaders and pushed into the typical jock clique.

"Anne?"

"Yes Alex?" Gabriela looked up and was startled to see Troy's face very near hers.

"Do you feel the hurt?"

Gabriela was completely oblivious to what Troy was talking about. "Huh?"

"Do you not get hurt when they tease you?"

Gabriela laid the flowers down on the bench as she thought for a while. "I do get hurt. Before, I would actually go hide in a bathroom stall and cry my eyes out. But then now it's getting old and I hear it every time so I have already built these massive walls around me. I just ignore them and not let them get on my nerves."

"Wow," Troy said in awe. "You are something."

"Not really. It's just a defensive mechanism; molded by time. It's not anything special."

"Right, I think it's better if I don't argue with you on that."

Gabriela gave Troy a cheeky grin as he rolled his eyes. Silence erupted as they sat still gazing at each other. Neither really caring if the other noticed and neither were noticing that the other was apparently doing the same. Seconds passed and Troy blinked. The moment he noticed what he was doing, he immediately broke the gaze and looked down to his hands blushing. Gabriela also reddened but tried to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know red suited you very much that you could wear it all over your face Alex."

"Ha ha," Troy dryly replied. "You're funny. My stomach hurts from laughing."

"Hey! I thought sarcasm was my thing?"

"No, it's not. You just popularized it."

Gabriela smiled at him amused. "Well, I'm glad somebody finally noticed it."

Troy playfully rolled his eyes at her and Gabriela gave him a slap in the arm.

"Oi! I show you my secret hideout, give you flowers, acknowledge your sarcasm and yet you abuse me? Where's the logic in that?"

"I never knew the wildcat superstar was über dramatic," Gabriela chuckled.

"Well, we have our moments," Troy said as he inched closer to her. "And as of this moment I feel like doing this."

Before Gabriela had a chance to ask what, Troy was already poking her side and tickling her. She gasped at the contact. Gabriela tried to wriggle away but Troy held on to her and continued his actions.

"Alex…stop…please," Gabriela managed to say in between breaths and giggles.

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm having way too much fun with this."

Gabriela groaned and grumbled while still trying to deflect Troy's hands away. Troy was chuckling at her but then seconds later decided to give her a rest. She immediately sucked on every breath of oxygen there was to relieve all those that left her body. She glared at Troy as he smirked in response.

"I don't think I need to justify what I did," Troy said seemingly knowing her train of thought.

Gabriela seemed surprised by it and only stared at him.

"Sometimes, I think you forget Anne. We grew up together. By now, I would know what it is you're trying to think of or at least have an idea what it is."

Gabriela blinked. "I actually have nothing to counter to that…"

Troy smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I just didn't…," Gabriela trailed off.

"Just what, Gabriela?"

"Just never mind."

Troy groaned loudly. "Oh come on Anne. Tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you," Gabriela replied in a sing-song voice.

"You won't? Even if I – "

Gabriela interrupted him. "Tickle me? Oh no, I won't fall for that again."

"Who said anything about tickling you?" Troy replied in a husky whisper inching closer to Gabriela.

She slowly gulped. "Alex…you're scaring me…"

"That was the plan."

"What are you doing?"

He inched closer to her face and whispered in her ear, "Trying to get it out of you."

Screws and gears clicked in her mind as Gabriela figured out what Troy was doing. Ever so lightly, she let her mouth graze over his ear.

"I caught you in your little exploit. Game over."

"Damn," Troy muttered moving away from Gabriela. "You're good."

Gabriela laughed genially. "Well, just like you said. We grew up together. I have you figured out by now."

And as Troy started opening his mouth for a reply, the bell rang signaling the end of free period. The end of their little glorious time together.

Troy sighed. "Let's go back. The raucous hallway awaits us."

Gabriela nodded as she grabbed on to the hand he held out to her.

* * *


	4. Doodle

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them._

_Now, about the spelling of Gabriela's name. I think we've all got it figured out that Gabriela is a Latina so I thought I'd use the Spanish spelling. It's only one _l_ because when it will have two, it'll be pronounced something like Gabriel-_ya_. Or something like that. So that...I'm using the Spanish spelling of her name._

_ Hope that made sense. _:)_  
_

* * *

**  
**

**Doodle**

"Troy mah boy!"

A shout greeted Troy as he entered the basketball gym. His last class for the day just ended and as per usual, just like every afternoon of the weekday, he was at the court ready to practice his heart out.

"Chad that was one awful rhyme."

"You think I don't know that?" Chad sarcastically said chucking a ball to the net.

Troy caught the ball after it sailed in. "Then why do you continue on with it?"

Chad shrugged and grabbed anther ball and this time contented himself with spinning it on a finger. He watched his best friend practice on his free throws and noticed a mark on his arm. Curious, Chad came closer to Troy.

"Troy, what's this?" He asked holding up Troy's arm and pointing on to a doodle just above the wrist.

Troy blushed when he looked down on it. Chad interestingly raised an eyebrow.

"Glad to see you're finally here son," Jack's voice sailed near them making Troy take his arm away from Chad's grasp. "What's up?"

Chad smirked. "I was just asking your son here what this was all about." He was once again holding up Troy's arm. The blush on Troy's cheeks heightened.

"Let me see that…"

"Dad!" Troy whined grabbing his own arm and covering the mark.

Jack looked at Chad and they both shared a sly look. Jack spoke up.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with a certain girl."

Chad continued on. "Not just a certain girl but a girl with a killer bod."

At the last words of Chad, Troy glared at him.

"Tsk tsk. Be careful with your words Chad. Prince charming here doesn't like to hear someone else _appreciating_ his princess."

Troy brought the ball up his face and repeatedly hit it on his forehead out of his sheer frustration. Jack and Chad were meanwhile laughing their heads off at Troy's sensitivity.

"Dude, why can't you just tell her?" Chad asked ripping the ball away from Troy.

"Tell who what?"

Chad wanted to smack Troy but Jack's words came before he could start with the action.

"Give it up Troy. It's pathetic. We very well know you know who we're talking about. Why can't you just admit to Gabriela that you like her?"

Chad of course knew who Gabriela was for Troy had introduced them eons ago before the dawn of high school. He knew that she was no average girl and was high above her school social-based reputation. He never really fully understood the friendship between the two but wholly respected it. That was how he prided himself of being a true friend.

"Because I don't like her! She's my best friend. No offense on that one Chad."

Chad raised his hands in defeat. "Hey I know that. I've already accepted that fact. It was a little unnerving at first but then I got over it. I understand it now. I know she'll always come first on your list Troy."

"Whatever you guys. I don't get why you're always so eager on ganging up on me." Troy snatched back the ball from Chad and made a shot.

"The day you realize that we see right through that little façade of yours is the day we stop riding you on about this."

"Look, dad, I would really appreciate if you would drop this century old topic and let me get on with practice."

Jack sighed for he knew if he continued it would lead them nowhere. "That reminds me. You owe me a hundred more push ups and suicides."

"Whoa!" Chad exclaimed. "How'd you get that pile?"

"Want me to answer that for you Troy?" Jack teased.

Troy lightly punched his father's arm. "Shut up dad. I don't need you ratting out about it to this speaker box here."

"Hey, is that why you weren't here for the free period practice? Where were you dude?"

Jack's face lit up with a knowing smile. Troy, on the other hand, so much as groaned forced himself not to give in to the redness of his cheeks. On Chad's face marked confusion but as realization dawned upon him, he broke out in a big smirk. It was a smirk huge enough to cause Troy's eyes to widen and attempt to get away from them.

"Uh-uh. You won't get away that fast," Chad pulled on his jersey shirt. "Where'd you go? What'd you do? Did you tell her? What'd she say?"

Troy cocked his head to the side. "What are you, a tabloid? What's with all the questions in one breath?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I went somewhere. I did something. I didn't tell her and she didn't say anything considering I don't know the _she _you're talking about here."

"Argh!" Chad and Jack both groaned. "Why must you be so dense Troy?"

"You're driving us nuts." Chad held Troy by his shoulders and was shaking him.

"No, I'm not driving you nuts. _You're _driving yourselves nuts. That's not my fault. You're the ones thinking too hard about this and figuring out something that doesn't concern you in any way at all."

Jack shook his head and went to check on the other players. "You're impossible Troy."

"I take after my father!" Troy called out after him. That which by far earned Troy a glare, although a playful one, from his father.

"Work on your debt _captain_," Jack barked at Troy and he openly laughed at the way his son's face fell at the word debt.

Chad chuckled at the scene. He knew that Troy was throwing him glares at the moment but he chose to ignore it. The thought of irking Troy was winning over him that he gave out a smirk. The action succeeded and now Troy was narrowing his eyes at him.

"Have fun dude," Chad said running off to the other side of the court.

Troy sighed and grumbled. He knew there was no way out so he decided to start working on what he owed. To the baseline for the start of his suicides.


	5. Pierre du Foint

Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

**  
**

**Pierre du Foint**

The school doors opened to reveal Gabriela dressed in a vintage tee, loose faded jeans, a new pair of Chucks topped off with a black cap hiding her hair. As she moved through the early morning bustle, whispers became evident in her ears. Rolling her eyes, she trudged faster to her locker. But while doing that, a cheerleader appeared before her, stopping her from getting to her destination.

"Can I borrow your cap? I'm having a really bad hair day," the cheerleader mocked.

Gabriela smirked and took off her cap letting her black shiny hair tumble down naturally.

"Here girl, I think I got another one stashed up in my locker. Don't worry; I hear baseball caps are the trend right now. And, oh, be careful with that. It's an original Pierre du Foint creation." She winked at the cheerleader and headed off to the opposite direction.

Stealing a look back, Gabriela noticed the cheerleader staring at the cap in her hands, mouth hanging open. She openly laughed and proceeded to the locker of her best friend or to everyone else, the greatest wildcat.

As Gabriela neared his locker, she noticed him wearing a cap too. She recognized it as the one he loved so much from her collection resulting it to him stealing the star-adorned hat every chance he got.

"I'll think I'll borrow this one for the day," Gabriela said once she reached him and plucked the thing out of his head.

Troy jumped at her voice and rounded on her with a glare. Gabriela smiled sweetly back as she put on the cap.

"I didn't say you could you know," Troy icily told her as he shut his locker door.

"You wouldn't have a choice anyway. I'd still steal it…but wait, that can't be done since this thing," Gabriela pointed to the hat on her head, "is technically belonging to me with you harboring it every single day."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Fine. You got me there. Walk you to class?"

"Sure. Just as long as this stays with me and we have to stop by my locker."

"Yeah, yeah. Bask in its glow while I still haven't longed for it. Wait, don't you usually wear a hat? Where's the cap for the day?"

Gabriela giggled lightly. "I gave it to a cheerleader."

"You what?!" Troy exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks.

"She said she was having a bad hair day so I graciously gave it to her."

"What was your cap?"

"Pierre du Foint," Gabriela smiled sweetly.

At that, Troy cackled up and soon thereafter, Gabriela joined him.

"How'd she take it?" Troy asked soon after his laughter subsided.

"Let's say a swarm of fly could come buzzing in her mouth and she wouldn't notice even one bit," Gabriela said as Troy was set off again.

The hallway crowd stopped with what they were busy with as they hears the two interact. Jaws dropped and astonished faces adorned the throng of East High students. A jock was in the midst of an anti-socialite and clearly enjoying the time. It was uncalled for in the social rule book of the school. That is, if there ever was such thing.

As soon as the pair noticed that everyone was staring at them, they immediately straightened up and looked back at the whole population. Unwavering stares and raised brows countered the gazes of the other students. Never one to back down, Gabriela together with Troy unflinchingly stood their ground until the other party could not hold it anymore and went back to their original toils.

"Come on Anne, class," Troy said softly tugging on Gabriela's hand.

With hands still entwined, both journeyed towards Gabriela's locker. Spinning quickly the combinations, Gabriela opened it to get her needed books. With everything she needed in her hands, she closed her locker door and went on her way to class.

"Anne! Why do you always leave me?"

Gabriela giggled as Troy fell in stride with her. "Sorry Alex. I didn't mean it."

"You always say you didn't mean it…," Troy mumbled to himself.

But Gabriela heard it and looked up at him. "Aww…Alex, I really am sorry."

Troy rolled his eyes and drew Gabriela in for a hug. "Fallen for my drama again."

"Every time," came Gabriela's muffled reply.

Breaking apart, Troy and Gabriela continued to their homeroom. Before they could as much as enter the room though, a shrill voice met their ears.

"You will not believe what she did earlier."

Troy and Gabriela looked at each other and poked their heads by the doorway. There, at the center of the room, was a gathering of cheerleaders. They slowly slid inside the room without anyone noticing and settled themselves in a corner.

"She gave me her hat. This hat," the cheerleader from earlier held up the Gabriela's cap. "She then told me that it's an original Pierre du Foint."

"Oh my gosh!" a blonde cheerleader wearing a pink sundress exclaimed. "I saw that on the Pierre du Foint website and that's a limited edition. Only five of them have been made."

"But is it really an original? Maybe it's just an imitation?" This time a petite cheerleader spoke up.

The blonde answered again. "It should have the logo and a star next to it located at the back of the cap."

Gabriela's mocker turned the cap to the back and gasped. "It does!"

"How did that Montez girl get her hands on this one? You think she stole it?"

Gabriela saw a fleet of irritation flash in Troy's eyes and she softly tugged at his arm. He looked at her and saw her smile. A new thought occurred to him and he was sure she could see the new sparkle that his eyes held. And sure enough she raised an eyebrow at this. Troy quickly stood up and dragged Gabriela to her assigned seat.

"We need to continue with our project Gabriela," Troy loudly said pushing Gabriela to her seat and flopping on her desk.

"Troy! Get off of my desk. Germs!" Gabriela swatted his arm.

"Not until you give me back the hat Gabriela," Troy replied as the cheerleaders looked at them in disbelief.

"How did she get her hands on his hat?" one of them tried to say in a whisper but came out as a high-pitched shriek.

Troy and Gabriela resisted the urge to break out in laughter.

"Why would I want to give it to you?"

"Just give it Montez."

"No. It's mine so I'll keep it. I bought it. It's mine."

"Technically, you didn't really buy it. The manger gave it to you."

"If you didn't knock over her precious vase, you would have gotten one too and not take interest in this."

Troy smirked. "But it still stays with me day and night."

"That's because you steal it from my closet every chance you get. Shut it Bolton."

By now, it was not only the cheerleaders who were shocked but also the rest of the students in their class. The hat that trademarked the wildcat superstar's look belonged to decathlon nerd? And most importantly, basketball star knew where resident tomboy lived?

"Mr Bolton. What, may I ask, are you doing on Ms Montez's desk?"

Troy turned to see Ms Darbus standing by her table in the front center of the room frowning at him.

"Ms Montez and I were just discussing our project Ms Darbus."

"That isn't exactly half the answer I expected Mr Bolton."

"Right," Troy coughed. "You see Ms Darbus…um…uh…"

Ms Darbus lowered her glasses as Gabriela stifled a giggle beside him. "I'm waiting Mr Bolton."

Troy sighed. "Ms Darbus, there's no other explanation for this scenario except that I just like sitting on Gabriela's desk."

Gabriela smacked Troy in the arm as she heard his words.

"Ow woman!" Troy howled. "What was that for?"

"Imprudente," Gabriela hissed at him.

Ms Darbus was close to rolling her eyes but contained herself.

"Enough. Mr Bolton, go back to your seat. Ms Montez, please do not use physical violence again while you're in my class. Consider yourselves lucky as I am being nice today and will not give you any detentions." She turned to the rest of the class and bellowed "Sit down. Now!"

* * *

_imprudente (Sp.)_ – imprudent 


	6. Soccer Kick

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry I updated this only now. I wanted to have 1000+ words on each chapter and with this one, I was stuck for most of the time with 800 words. But now, it's here, a thousand words and all. I just hope you'll like it. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Soccer kick**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the unlucky chick who can't get a body transplant," Ethan Lichtenberg's voice rang out in the soccer field.

Boisterous laughter courtesy of the rest of the soccer team followed as their assistant captain smugly smiled at the girl walking past the field, not noticing the guy walking alongside her.

Ethan's favorite victim would be Gabriela, although it was unclear to her as to why. The jock just did not seem to quit and would not rest until she was humiliated enough to dig a hole for her to bury herself six feet under.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Is that the only thing he can think of? I thought he was king of taunts? Why is there no variation in this one?"

"Sod off Lichtenberg," Troy said in a harsh tone.

Ethan was taken aback as his gaze landed on Troy. Not only was the basketball captain, who is by standards the most popular in East High, with the school's nobody but he was apparently also defending her. Ethan was greatly taken aback by Troy's tone. He never had a fellow jock contradict him when it came to the jeering.

"Whoa, dude! Troy, my man, when did you start to hang out with her? And why are you defending this…what do you call it again? Oh yeah, outcast."

"Watch your words Lichtenberg. I'm warning you," Troy forcefully said. He stepped in front of Gabriela and blocked her from Ethan's malicious view.

"Am I hearing this right? Are you actually defending this girl? If you could call her that. But from the way she picks out her clothes, I would think not."

"Do you even know how to think?" Gabriela said before she could think twice about her choice of words. When she did, she could not help but chuckle and Troy was also stifling a laugh in front of her.

Ethan was shocked. Here he was standing in front of Troy and Gabriela and was just humiliated beyond his belief. A fellow jock and the nobody responsible for it _together_. He curled his up fist and anger was slowly rising in him. Ethan was a guy who could not exactly get the best of his temper.

"What did you just say Montez? Bolton, get away from her or I would have to knock you out too."

"Oh and I'm scared," Troy sarcastically replied.

Gabriela lightly smacked Troy's shoulder. She was still laughing but answered Ethan anyway. "It's nothing so goodbye. We have far more important places to be other than here. Again, goodbye."

Gabriela grabbed Troy's hand and made a move to get away from the place.

"You're not getting away that fast Montez. I'm still not finished with you."

"Why? Just what will you do huh? Try and enlighten me on that one," Gabriela snapped.

Ethan was silent, thinking over what he would reply. Gabriela only smirked at this.

"Why do you keep on picking on me when clearly you see that I am not fazed by all of it? I don't even as to flinch a tiny bit."

"'Cause it's fun," came the curt reply from Ethan.

"Oh boy. One should clearly expect a daft response from this brainless oaf," Gabriela said only intending for Troy to hear but it was nevertheless still heard by Ethan.

"What was that Montez?" Ethan's anger was steadily rising. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?

"Ding ding ding," Gabriela had muttered under her breath. "Never mind about it Lichtenberg. You'd pass out trying to figure it out anyway. And why do you always have to say my name? Please don't tell me you love it. If you do, I'm afraid it'll be the end of my glorious name…"

Ethan snapped. He sighted a ball near his feet and moved towards it. Without much hesitation, he kicked the ball with so much force he could muster to Gabriela's direction.

Before Gabriela's instinct could kick in to block the flying soccer ball, Troy stepped in front of her and easily caught it. It was times like these that Troy needed to thank the basketball training for his quick reflexes. Gabriela's jaw dropped in disgust while Troy had rage boiling up inside him.

"I didn't know you could sink that low Lichtenberg," Gabriela said through gritted teeth as Troy dropped the ball to the ground.

Gabriela reached for the ball with her foot and positioned it between her feet. Trapping it and jumping high caused the ball to soar high up in the air. As gravity took its toll on it, Gabriela caught it with her knees. She bounced the ball on her knees and on the third bounce, she let it soar above her not unlike the last time. With a swift turn around, Gabriela let out a hard kick. The ball, after coming in contact with her foot, was now rapidly heading in the direction of Ethan. Ethan gave out a big _oof _as the ball collided hard with his chest. He was flung back to the goal's net.

Both Gabriela and Troy walked towards Ethan. Gabriela was smirking while Troy was shaking his head in amusement. Not that someone being hurt was amusing per se; it was the situation and the person involved.

"Bad move," Troy mumbled. "Possibly the worst move you can make against this girl."

"I believe that was a point for me Lichtenberg." Gabriela growled down at Ethan. "Before you even think of challenging me, first bear in mind my family name."

"It's Montez, Lichtenberg, in case that fall made you lose some of the little brain cells that you have," Troy added in as Gabriela took his hand and led him away.

Ethan's teammates were approaching him warily and helped him up. Instead of thanking them, his bitter attitude surfaced and he pushed them away.

"Montez," one of the players breathed out. "Does that mean she's related to Juan Carlo Montez?"

"I never thought about that dude, but it's possible, isn't it?"

"Soccer god Juan Carlo Montez? No way!" another player piped up as they all watched Troy and Gabriela's retreating backs.


	7. Family Business

_Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you like this one:) _

* * *

**Family Business**

Gabriela and Taylor lounged about in the Montez living room having just finished an assignment in AP Chemistry. Taylor swept her eyes across a desk lined up with various pictures. One in particular caught her eye. The picture was enclosed in a black frame and it showed Troy hugging Gabriela from behind, both of them smiling widely for the camera.

Although it was not Taylor's first time in the house nor her first time in seeing the picture, she did not know the whole story about it. She did not dare tread into the path of asking her friend about her friendship with the jock. At the moment, though, her curiosity just got the best of her.

"Gabi, why do you and Troy seem to be so…close?"

Gabriela smiled faintly. "It's just natural occurrence seeing as we grew up together."

She could see that Taylor was confused with her answer so Gabriela gave out more.

"I guess I should give out the family history. My dad and Uncle Jack, Troy's dad, were roommates back in college. My dad was getting a business degree while Uncle Jack was aiming for an education degree. They pretty much hit it off and became the best of friends.

"After graduating, they did their individual cares. My dad opened up a business and Uncle Jack became a teacher and coach at East High. But all through out, they were constantly in contact with each other. About two years later, they talked about opening up a sports shop and they did. That's the Focal Sport. It made the two families even closer."

Taylor was listening intently to Gabriela's story and she was fascinated by it. She urged Gabriela to continue.

"What can I say? He's my ultimate best friend. The first one and the long lasting one. No offense to that one Taylor. We grew up together. We spent and do spend a lot of time with each other. We even share a bedroom during summers," Gabriela said with a laugh.

Taylor raised an eyebrow in interest. "Care to elaborate on the last one?"

"I knew you would be curious about that," Gabriela chuckled. "Every year, the Boltons and the Montezes would allocate two and a half or three weeks of the summer for our own vacation. I think you remember that when I told you last year we always went to this secluded place somewhere in California. We actually have a rest house up there. It's nothing fancy as the name suggests. Basically, it's one house big enough to accommodate both families.

"Since we were little, Troy and I were made to share a room. At first, there were two beds but then in time the parents took them out and replaced those with one king sized bed. Troy would always crash into my bed or he would lug me to his bed that our parents got tired of seeing one bed unused. We got reprimanded for that but I think they were highly amused above anything else. So, yeah, that's why we share a bedroom during summer."

"And you're sure nothing's going on between you two?" Taylor asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Why would something be going on?"

Taylor shrugged.

"Taylor…," Gabriela whined.

"Okay, okay," Taylor held up her hands, "but tell me more about you're uh…_friendship _with Troy."

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "You know there's no need to emphasize the word Taylor. We have a solid base for our friendship and there's nothing romantic going on between us."

"Well, that wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for…," Taylor said while grabbing some chips from the bowl.

"Let's see. Hmmm…I always kick Troy's butt in soccer and he hammers me down in basketball. Yes, we play each other's sports and lose uncontrollably as those are not our forte. But hey, we have fun. That's the most important thing, don't you think?"

Gabriela munched on some chips. She looked at Taylor and saw that the girl wanted to weasel more out of her.

"Though we don't exactly talk about everything, we just understand each other. It's funny because just yesterday, he asked me about my feelings towards the taunts and jeers. He just knows and understands my feelings without me really giving the 411 on anything. But well even if he just asked about it lately, Troy has been the one constantly, unfailingly defending me from all the jerks and all others blinded by the social cliques who keep teasing me. He doesn't really care if it damages his social credibility. He thinks the school status quo is pathetic. He says it's a ploy to ensure that social discrimination in the world doesn't come to an end soon. His words, not mine.

"God Taylor! Troy is one smart guy and I don't think he's ever had that recognition from the school. No one has appreciated his above the average IQ and impressive grades. Did you know he doesn't have a grade below A-? Well, he did get a B+ once but that was just once and it never happened again. Anyway, I didn't think so. I didn't think you would know about that. His basketball superior abilities greatly overshadow his academic excellence. This is the one guy who defies all the social expectations hurled at him. He is one of a kind."

"And does he know about this infatuation you have for him?" Taylor asked Gabriela.

"N-I mean, what?" Gabriela replied with defensiveness laced in her tone of voice.

Taylor gave out a dramatic sigh and stretched comfortably on the couch. She looked back Gabriela with a twinkle in her eye. It was a twinkle that suggested that she understood more than the girl let on. Taylor's face beamed a smirk; Gabriela's eyes widened.

"No no no. Now Taylor, don't go jumping to conclusions."

"I didn't say anything," Taylor's smirk grew.

Gabriela groaned. "Taylor! You know what I meant."

"As a matter of fact, I don't know what you meant. What did you mean?"

"Taylorrr…," Gabriela whined.

"Gabrielaaa…," Taylor mimicked.

"Okay, I'm not having this conversation with you. I'm not going to explain such a vague, unprecedented, no evidence whatsoever issue."

"If it is such a 'vague, unprecedented, no evidence whatsoever issue'," Taylor remarked emphasizing air quotes, "why are you so stressed about it?"

"I am not stressed over it!" Gabriela indignantly replied standing up and taking the now empty bowl of chips to the kitchen.

Taylor stood up laughing and followed her. "Then why do you avoid it at all costs?"

"Because!"

"Becauuuse…?"

Gabriela reached into the pantry and pulled out a big bag of chips. "Because it's useless."

"Right," Taylor sighed feeling nothing would be accomplished if she prodded further into the situation.

"Oh by the way," Gabriela was grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge. "Do you have anything planned this Saturday?"

"Nothing…yet. Why?"

"Focal Sport's having a little show and I was thinking of inviting you."

"Oh cool," Taylor gushed. "Wow. I'd gladly, ecstatically take that invitation. Thanks Gabriela. But wait, I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh that? Don't worry, we can go shopping tomorrow," Gabriela giggled.

Taylor rounded on Gabriela and gave her a huge hug. "Did I mention I love you and that I'm very happy that you're my best friend?"

Gabriela only giggled her response and returned the hug.


	8. See Ned and Plan

_My usual thanks goes to those who took the time to review my updates. Thank you so much for reading my work. I greatly appreciate it. :) Hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

**See Ned and Plan**

Troy entered the main doors of the school and immediately chatted up with some of his basketball buddies who had already arrived in that early morning for school. His conversation though was cut off when he heard his name being called. It was his father who had his little brother in tow. The kid was looking up to his father and was very cautious to a point that he almost pinned himself to his father's side.

"Troy I need you to watch Ned for a couple of hours."

"But dad, I have classes. Surely my teachers wouldn't allow that," Troy tried to reason out as he recovered from momentary shock.

"I already talked it out with the staff and please just take care of your brother for a few hours. The store badly needs me right now," Jack hurriedly said picking up Ned and thrusting the boy in Troy's arms. He kissed Ned on the side of the head before sprinting out.

Troy heavily sighed. He looked at his brother; Ned gave a toothy smile.

"I guess you're stuck with me buddy."

Ned nodded his head vigorously. Troy smiled as he resumed his previous conversation with his friends. A minute or two later, a group of cheerleaders flocked the siblings, pushing the other basketball stars out of the way. They were cooing at the little boy but this only seemed to freak him out. Ned turned his head away from them circling his arms tightly around Troy's neck and burying his face on his brother's shoulder.

"Um hi. Could you, um, please leave some space? My brother isn't comfortable with people ogling at him," Troy said as he pulled Ned closer to him. He then mumbled, "Especially when they are like you."

The cheerleaders though paid no heed to what he said and continued with their actions.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

"How old is he Troy?"

"He looks just like Troy. I bet you anything, when he reaches high school, he'll be as hot as his gorgeous brother."

Troy shuddered at the words being said. He stepped back from them, contemplating on running out and away from them. Suddenly he heard Ned excitedly yell out.

"Gabi!"

Troy was startled as Ned desperately wriggled to get down. When his feet touched the ground, Ned quickly ran off in the direction ahead. Troy was thankful that it was still early in the morning. He wouldn't lose Ned in the still loose crowd.

"Ned!" Troy called out but to deaf ears.

"Gabi!" was all Gabriela heard before something crashed by her leg. She looked down to see that Ned was looking up at her. He had his arms raised gesturing he wanted to be lifted up. Gabriela succumbed to his request and gathered him in her arms.

"Morning Ned!" Gabriela remarked lightly kissing his nose. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Oh thank God," Troy tried to catch his breath. "Ned _please_ do not just run off like that. You're pretty fast, do you know that?"

Gabriela giggled. Troy looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Morning Anne."

"You are a bad big brother," Gabriela teased adopting a little kid's voice.

"Whatever."

"Gabiii…," Ned whined feeling neglected.

"Oh sorry about that little guy. Your brother was being a meanie again," Gabriela faced Ned but gave Troy a mock glare at the end.

"You. Stop filling my brother's head with ghastly lies."

Gabriela only stuck out her tongue at him as she thrust her book bag in Troy's direction. He raised an eyebrow. She responded by pointing a finger at Ned. Troy sighed taking the bag and slinging it on his shoulder. Gabriela struck up a conversation with Ned while Troy followed their lead.

"So you going to tell me why you're spending the day with me and your meanie of a brother?"

The few people of the hallway looked at them and almost immediately did double takes. Supreme jock following resident tomboy with his adorable little brother in her arms. What was wrong with this picture? Everything; it just screamed everything to the social school rule book. But did the said parties bother about it? By the looks of it, no, not anytime soon.

The pack of cheerleaders surrounding Troy before was aghast. He left them once again for the bland girl. That was twice already in the span of a week. The cheerleaders did not like it one bit.

The rest of the basketball team Troy had just abandoned also shared the same sentiment. They did not need their own captain hanging around the wrong crowd. Even if she was just one person, she spelled out disaster. Especially noting as she was the school's first and foremost clique breaker. It could seriously ruin their captain's reputation and that damage could also be passed to them.

"We need to work on this thing," one of the players said. "I think we should talk to Coach about this. He can put an end to this…"

"Madness," another player supplied as they all nodded. They were still watching their captain following around the nerd.

"Right after practice, we need to talk to Coach. This could make or break us."

"I don't think Troy realizes what's at stake here. We need to knock some sense into that dude."

"Seriously, what the hell is he thinking? Hanging out with that girl…," the team's resident shooting guard ranted off.

Frank, the team's point guard, was looking at the retreating backs of Troy, Gabriela and Ned. He then asked, "How does that girl know who Ned is?"

"Huh?" the whole team went.

"Why does Ned know her? As far as I remember, Ned hasn't been that close to anyone of us as to let us hold him. Now, he's just attached to her. How come?"

They all just shrugged and went back to their previous topic.

"We'll have to be in the gym before Troy. We can't have him hearing about this and argue pointlessly about it. So we need a look-out."

"James can do that, right James?" a player said pointing out one of their bench players.

"Yeah, sure," was the scared reply coming from James.

"Okay, we'll do it practice after our last period. Be ready."


	9. Team vs Coach

_To all those who continue to read my story and give reviews, a BIG _thank you_ to you! I'm sorry for the late update. About this chapter, I hope you won't be disappointed by the reactions here._

* * *

**  
**

**Team vs Coach**

The gym doors banged open and the sound was followed by several pairs of rushing feet. Jack Bolton looked up from his clipboard and saw more than half of the basketball team hurrying in his direction.

"Coach, can we talk to for a bit?"

"Sure Adrian. What's the matter?" Jack asked trying not to think of anything bad concerning the team. He wanted the team to be in good conditions for it would affect their training if some matters were bothering them.

Adrian drew in a deep breath. "It's about Troy."

"What about Troy?" Jack was suddenly uptight.

"He…well, he has been hanging out with the _wrong crowd_."

"What?!" Jack exploded. "Please don't tell me my son is taking in drugs…or-or sleeping off randomly with hookers…"

The basketball team looked at their coach in shock. They were not prepared for this kind of reaction. He was in an entirely higher stage of concern.

"No, coach, it's nothing as bad as that. We promise," Mark, the resident shooting guard, reassured Jack.

The coach breathed out a sigh of relief. "You boys better not scare me like that again. You seriously got me very worried."

Mumbles of sorry were heard from the team.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked them.

"Oh. You see coach; Troy has been hanging out way too long…too much with that tomboy nerd."

"What?" Jack did not understand who the tomboy nerd was referred to. He also did not understand why the team seemed to be so upset with that situation.

"Troy is spending way too much time with that Gabriela Montez. That could seriously jeopardize his status. Not to mention ours too," a lanky boy chipped in.

Jack stared at his team. He desperately wanted to laugh and get pissed off at them but he struggled to restrain himself from doing so. It was hilarious that these kids thought that school popularity was above everything else. How close-minded could these teens be, he chose not to dwell on it.

His thoughts drifted off to what his team had just called Gabriela. A tomboy nerd, the wrong crowd; who were they to say that? They did not and do not know Gabriela Montez as she is. He did and that was what pissed him off a great deal. She was a sweet girl; he almost considered her his daughter. He did not like how she was made to be – a nuisance, a lower life form.

"Gabriela Montez you say?" Jack tried to even out his tone so as to not let his players know how angry he was. "Do you know her?"

"Of course, who doesn't? She's the school's resident tomboy. A nerd at that."

"Beyond that, do you _know_ her?"

The players scrunched up their faces. "Why would we want to? She's nothing."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know her personally, then shut up about it. From what I see, Gabriela is a decent girl. Don't talk about stuff you barely know anything about. Instead concentrate on your basketball practices and try to get your grades up. May I remind you that you have grade _limits_. I was just handed your teachers' evaluations and there are some who have been bunking in with F. If you lot can't raise that, then I'm sorry. I would have to drop you off the team. No matter how good you are in the sport, if you fail your academics, I won't take you. Even if you grovel at my feet, I don't care. Understood? Now go get changed."

"But coach...," several players wanted to argue.

Jack held his hand up. "Practice hasn't even started yet and I don't want to have an argument with you. Just go get changed. Or do you want me to yell at you?"

"No sir…coach," the players mumbled as they trudged toward the locker rooms.

Chad was already in the gym half an hour before as he had free period. He spent the first minutes of his free period in the library to work on his assignments and immediately headed to the gym once finished with them.

By the time the team came in, he was already working on his free throws. He watched in amusement at the conversation his coach and the rest of his teammates had. Like Jack, he also wanted to laugh and get angry at the team. The cliques have seriously messed up their minds. Although he and Gabriela were not close, he knew what a great girl she was and hearing someone say she was a nobody was enough to have annoyance resonate in him.

"Hey coach," Chad said as Jack turned to him, "they're jerks."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Chad," Jack chuckled feeling a little weight off his shoulders. Someone in the room shared his feelings.

"I'm glad."

"It's just…why…I love Gabriela and her and Troy's friendship is very special. I just don't get why they think they have a say in it. How can they have anything against Gabriela when they don't know her in the first place?"

"You're not alone in thinking that coach. They just care about their social status. Too much actually."

Both fell silent as Chad dribbled the ball. He took a shot and it swished in.

"Coach, the show's this Saturday right?"

"Yeah, you're going to come right? 'Cause Ned will be asking for you."

"Of course I'll come. Is the team invited?"

"What? No," Jack immediately responded.

Chad went and retrieved the ball from the sidelines and walked to Jack.

"Well, how about you invite them coach."

"Huh? What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Gabriela's going to be there…in a dress…with Troy around her every second…handling the whole show…showing off how good she is…looking gorgeous…"

Jack grinned as Chad trailed off. "Chad, have I ever told you how brilliant your mind works?"

"Uh, not yet but now would be a pretty good time," Chad joked back.

"Well then Chad, you have a brilliant mind."

"Thank you coach. By the way, where's Troy?"

"Oh, I asked him to bring home Ned."

Chad nodded and took another shot. While he did that, the rest of the team got back inside the court this time in their jerseys. They lined up silently in the sidelines. Jack chuckled at their behavior and walked towards them.

"Team!" he announced. "Do you have any plans on Saturday afternoon?"

"Not yet coach," they all replied.

"Good. I want to invite you all to Focal Sport's special…fashion show. It's going to be held beside the store. Be there before 4:30 in the afternoon. Wear semi-formal clothes. Look decent. Okay?"

The team was beginning to get excited and enthusiastically replied "Yes sir!"

Jack smiled hoping his and Chad's plan would work.

"Now that's settled. To the baseline, fifty plus ten more suicides, all of you. Except for Chad."

The team groaned while Chad just smirked at them.

Jack gazed at his team from the side. Times have not changes indeed. The smart people were still bashed by the _cool_ ones. He resolved to add another goal in his teaching career. Make teens realize of reality. School cliques are not as powerful and cool as they seem. The prejudices had to stop. He needed to get that in their heads.


	10. Wait Forever

_First off, I'm sorry for the long delay. We just finished our prelim exams and I was a bit shaken by them. Man, Anatomy and Health Care are quite the tough subjects. Anyway, enough about that. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate the effort you put through in clicking and typing and clicking again. I hope you'll like this chapter. :D_

* * *

**Wait Forever**

Taylor was startled to hear music playing somewhere. She tried to look for the source. Glancing at Gabriela's desk, she became aware of a blinking cell phone. Taylor bit her lip; she did not know what to do.

_Standing on the great divide  
Feel the sudden need to fl_y  
_Underneath the open sky  
And the river down below_

Answering it while Gabriela was in the bathroom would be plain rude yet the call could be an emergency. Without much debating with her thoughts, Taylor decided to just call out to Gabriela.

"Gabriela, your phone's ringing!"

"In a minute," was Gabriela's distant reply.

_I could keep on running down  
I could keep on cheating death and yet somehow  
It all ends up the same  
And I don't want to be the one who's blamed_

Taylor wanted to know who the caller was for she was sure it was a specific id ring tone. Usually, a gothic song or a heavily guitar-laden track would sound off. She figured the person must be pretty special for him or her to have a designated ring. Before she could take a peak though, Gabriela came bounding back to her room.

_Can you see that I don't really have a choice at all  
If only for a taste flight  
I'd gladly take the fall_

She threw her hairbrush over the bed before crossing the room to where her ringing cell phone was. Before Gabriela got to answer it though, Taylor got to hear the start of the song's chorus.

_So I say I love you  
I do – _

"Yeah?"

Taylor raised her eyebrow at what she just heard. Who would be so special to warrant a song that had the words _I love you_ sung tenderly in it?

"Quit yammering, I'm already dressed and ready to go. Where are you anyway? It's not like you're already in the place."

There was a quick pause as Gabriela listened to the caller's response. With that, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder while checking her make-up in the mirror.

"See? Oh no, don't worry. Taylor and I will drive there. Sure, yeah. Bye!"

Gabriela ended the call and rummaged through her jewelry box.

"Tay, what do you think of this?" She held a silver earring on her ear.

"That's cute," Taylor smiled. She was still curious as to who was on the phone but she had a pretty good hunch as to who it was.

Gabriela put the earrings on as she sauntered towards her closet to retrieve her shoes. After picking up the right one, she put it on and examined herself in front of the mirror.

It was all weird for Taylor to look at Gabriela all focused on these girly stuff. Normally, her friend would go for a simple lip gloss and jet off but now she was taking her time in accessorizing and highlighting her beauty. It impressed Taylor that while Gabriela knew all of the assets it brought her, she did not abuse any thought of it.

"Taylor do I look alright?"

"Alright?!" Taylor exclaimed at Gabriela. "You look gorgeous girl! I bet Troy will have to pick his jaw from the floor when he sees you."

"Taylor! What have I said about that?"

"What?" Taylor stood up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Not to reference Troy in a sentence that would view him as someone romantically linked to me."

"Oh wow. That was a handful," Taylor laughed as Gabriela tried to look at her with a stern look.

"Whatever. Oh yeah, Troy said, he'll meet us at the venue and he's whining about why I'm still at home. Psh!"

"So that was Troy on the phone?" Taylor had her eyebrows raised yet again.

"Yeah," Gabriela replied. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Taylor nonchalantly replied.

"Tay," Gabriela groaned. "Please don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The I-know-something-and-I'm-going-to-tease-you-mercilessly-about-it-even-though-you-don't-have-any-idea-about-it look."

"That was…," Taylor blinked, "something."

Gabriela rolled her eyes as she started to fix up the clutter she created in her desk. When she was finished, she quickly stuffed her phone in her purse and pulled on Taylor's arm. Both girls headed downstairs passing by the kitchen to say goodbye to Gabriela's aunt who decided to skip the gathering.

"Bye Aunt Clarissa," Gabriela said kissing her aunt on the cheek.

"Bye dear. Say hello to the Boltons for me."

"Goodbye Ms," Taylor politely smiled.

"Oh Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aunt Clarissa? Please dear, Ms makes me seem like I'm in an office or something with you as my secretary. It's freaky," Aunt Clarissa said going over to Taylor's side and putting an arm on her shoulder.

Taylor grinned. "Okay…Aunt Clarissa."

"See? Doesn't that sound and feel better? Anyway, you best be on your way dears. Sweat a dance for me Gabriela."

"Hmm…will do," Gabriela responded giving her aunt another kiss on the cheek.

Taylor said her goodbye too before she was lugged by Gabriela out of the house and to the latter's car which was still in the garage.

"You have the most amazing car Gabs," Taylor remarked as she climbed in her friend's black sports car. "Seriously."

Gabriela giggled as she slid in the driver's seat. "You can thank Carlo for that."

Taylor nodded as she watched Gabriela insert the key in the ignition. Before she could start the car, however, her phone rang again.

_Standing on the great divide  
Feel the sudden need to fl_y

Gabriela groaned. "What does he want now?"

_Underneath the open sky  
And the river down below_

She reached for her purse and rummaged through it. Upon finding her phone, she flipped it open and answered roughly.

"What now?"

"What?! You called just to say that? You're an idiot."

In the short pause, Gabriela rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Don't push it."

Taylor could only smile at the scene before her. She still could not comprehend much about her Gabriela's friendship with Troy but she was excited with what she did understand. It amazed her how brave Gabriela and Troy really were. It was the only two of them against the masses of socially brainwashed cliques.

Gabriela's sigh brought Taylor away from her thoughts. Taylor grinned at her friend's annoyed expression.

"So what did he want?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me Taylor. Right now, I just want to be at the show as fast as possible so I can wring his neck. Stupid Alex."

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor said as the car revved to a start. She then mumbled, "But you love him anyway."

"What was that Tay?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just excited, that's all. I mean, _I'm _going to a fashion show. Me!"

Taylor was now getting excited for the show but she still could not rule out her nervousness. Gabriela seemed to sense this.

"Taylor you look beautiful. Just ignore the cheerleaders and jocks later on and enjoy the show. Don't let them ruin our good time. Troy and Chad got our backs."

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Troy's friend."

Taylor tried to place the name with the face but failed at the moment.

"Chad's the guy with the afro, the one who has a knack for wearing wacky shirts," Gabriela helped out.

"Oh yeah! Him…"

"We're in good hands with them Tay. Don't you worry one bit."


	11. Reserved Table

_Hello. It's me again for another update. I'm sorry for not putting this up earlier. I still wasn't sure if it was enough to be the next chapter. But anyway, here it is. Thanks again to those who gave reviews._

* * *

**  
**

**Reserved Table**

"Finally! Took you long enough."

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Whatever Alex. Hey Chad, Ned."

Chad waved up at her as Ned rushed to her side. Gabriela bent down and picked up the little kid. She ruffled his hair while planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was Troy who noticed Taylor hovering behind Gabriela at a safe distance. He could tell the girl was nervous as she was wringing her hands and swaying from left to right.

"Taylor, hey! It seems as though your friend here has forgotten about you. I'm dreadfully sorry about that."

"Shut up Alex," Gabriela glared at Troy. "Oh, you guys know each other right? Chad? Taylor?

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. Both nodded turning their attention back to Gabriela.

"Sir! Ma'am!" An usher came whizzing towards them. "I'm sorry to bother you but the group is freaking backstage and they said they desperately need you. They said they're…uh…pretty fucked up without you."

Gabriela sighed loudly. "Thank you. We'll be there shortly."

"Chad, could you take care of Ned for a while? We need to fix this first hopefully before anyone suffers a nervous breakdown," Troy said getting Ned from Gabriela and handing him to Chad.

"Sure man. Go take care of your show. Just be sure to get the house rocking."

"Thanks. I owe you," Troy walked away grabbing Gabriela's hand.

"I'll see you Taylor," Gabriela called out before Troy came to an abrupt stop making her smash into his back. She groaned and smacked his arm.

Troy ignored her and rounded on Chad. "By the way, if the team comes and I'm pretty sure they will, don't let them occupy the table. It's for the family plus you and Taylor, alright? See you!"

Chad nodded and turned his attention to Taylor. "Well aren't you going to sit down?"

Taylor timidly smiled and sank on the chair beside him.

Taylor was a brainiac, she knew that. Chad was a jock, he also knew that. As opposite as their cliques were, they did not fully join in heightening the difference. Essentially they did by them doing their best – working her brains out for Taylor and running the game for Chad. However, they simply settled with that. They never joined in on the clique bashing nor did they really mingle with the other groups. Their first and foremost similarity was setting themselves in the demarcation line. No social troubles.

"Oh, um, this is Ned, Troy's little brother," Chad broke the awkward silence by gesturing to Ned. "Ned, this is Taylor."

"You're really pretty." Ned tilted his head up to Chad. "Isn't she Chad?"

Chad nodded and grinned lightly at Taylor. At that moment, Jack passed by them.

"Chad, where's Troy? And has Gabriela arrived yet?"

"Yeah Coach, some people were freaking backstage so they took care of it," Chad replied.

"Good afternoon Mr Bolton."

"Ah, Ms McKessie, nice to see you. I'm sorry I didn't notice you at once. Truth be told, I'm a little nervous right now," Jack smiled warmly at Taylor. "I hope you'll find the show enjoyable later on."

"I'm sure it will be sir."

Jack nodded and turned to Ned. "Be good Ned. Don't cause any troubles kiddo."

"I won't daddy," Ned responded obediently straightening up.

"Chad, when the team comes, do_ not_ let them sit on this table. Table's reserved for family. If they insist, call an usher or you can also call me. Okay?"

Chad answered yes as Jack hurried off somewhere. A little while later, Chad heard his name and turned around to see the basketball team plus three overly perky cheerleaders making their way towards the table.

"What's up man?" John Green, the team's center player, clapped Chad on his back.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked back.

"Coach invited us of course. You were there."

Chad nodded. "Right."

"I think we should occupy this table."

"No can do man. Table's reserved for family," Chad replied and he saw their faces fall.

"Oh come on dude. That's crap," number 56, Vincent Wilde complained sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Vince, you guys really can't sit here," Chad argued. "If Coach – "

"Well, hello team. How are you today? Glad you could come," Jack appeared out of nowhere and greeted his team.

"Hey Coach, we just arrived."

"Oh that's good. Why don't I escort you to your table?"

"Can't we take this one Coach?" Vincent asked again with the other players including the cheerleaders nodding in approval.

"I'm sure you've understood Chad. Table's reserved for family. Now up you go and follow me to your designated table."

The team resignedly followed their coach as Chad smirked at them. As they were being led to the other side of the place, Chad and Taylor burst out laughing.

"Serves them right," Chad said as he paused from his chuckles.

Taylor nodded and wondered aloud. "I'm surprised they didn't notice me…"

"They probably were too intent on their own claims to take this table to notice anything else. Don't get me wrong, they are my friends but they're just so…how can I put it in a nice way? Ahh…there's no nice way. They're idiots who think only they have a say in everything in this world which they now not even an eighth of."

Taylor was impressed with the way Chad explained himself. She never knew this was how he looked at the social clique. But then again, they were not on speaking terms so she would not know of it.

"So how are things with your decathlon team?" Chad's question snapped Taylor out of her thoughts.

She looked at him in surprise. Who knew the best friend of the captain of the basketball team who was also the assistant captain of said team would know about the school's decathlon team? They were part of cliques on the opposite end of the social planet.

"Oh, the team's fine. I mean, with Gabriela's brain, the opponents would be beaten in a pulp."

Chad smiled. "But it's not just her. There's still you and the other members, right? It's not just a one-man team."

"True," Taylor chuckled, "but she's the backbone of the team. Anyway, congratulations on winning the game last week."

"Thanks."

Silence ensued again. Ned looked at them back and forth before rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry. Taylor, can you please come with me?" Ned whined as he slid off of Chad's lap and tugged on Taylor's wrist.

Taylor giggled while Chad laughed.

"Trying to earn brownie points, eh Ned?"

"Yes Chad," Ned faced him, "I'm earning it for you."


	12. Winter Collection

_Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I take a long while to update. If this seems rushed, I'm sorry...I can't seem to make it work out looking like the events aren't rushed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it._**  
**

* * *

**Winter Collection**

The place quieted down as it was announced that the show was about to begin. A middle aged man then started the event by leading them all in a solemn prayer.

"Hello, good evening to all. Focal Sport is pleased to have you for tonight. To lead us all in today's event, please welcome, the future of Focal Sport, Troy Bolton and Gabriela Montez."

A thunderous applause followed the introduction but within that, a few gasps were emanated. The table bearing the basketball players plus three overly spirited cheerleaders was astounded with what was just announced. Was the Gabriela Montez mentioned _the _Gabriela Montez anti-socialite tomboy nerd of East High? Why would she be in this event and have her name plastered right next to _the _Troy Bolton, East High basketball god? What did the man mean that both Troy _and _Gabriela were the future of the shop? As far they knew, Focal Sport was Troy's call.

As two figures stepped into the stage, they all desperately prayed that they were just hearing things. Gabriela Montez and Troy Bolton together would be unbearable.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gabriela and this hunk over here is Troy."

"And so says the gorgeous lady," Troy said chuckling while poking Gabriela's side.

Everyone else laughed as that one distinctive table gaped at the pair openly flirting in front of them. It cannot be; certainly not. The girl beside Troy did not, in any way, resemble the tomboy they saw every weekday. And yet it was her, in the flesh. They were so used to seeing Gabriela in grunge tees, jeans and sneakers that they never pictured her in a dress or just about anything remotely girlish. Now though, it was the complete opposite of how they saw the girl. Her body adorned a black and white haltered cocktail dress, an inch or two short of her knees. It was then accompanied by bracelet bangles and black heels. She looked like a model torn right out of a page of Seventeen magazine or better yet Vogue. But how can that be?

"That can't be her," a cheerleader hissed at her tablemates. "No way!"

"But it is…," one of the basketball players said with his voice faltering.

"Although I love how she did her hair," another cheerleader spoke up admiring Gabriela's half up do that left the rest of her hair tumbling softly in curls down her back.

The rest of the occupants of the table were just baffled of what was happening before them rendering them speechless.

"Anyway," Gabriela cleared her throat. "Welcome to Focal Sport's very first fashion show. Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

Everyone cheered at that. This made the smiles in Troy and Gabriela's faces wider.

"Although our dads aren't really comfortable with calling it that, as fashion show…"

"Because they think it's some snobby term or some Hollywood hang up but of course, we know better so we're going to use it. They'll just have to deal with it," Troy finished for Gabriela chuckling.

"Right. Before anything else though, we'd just like to give a little…well…share with you a little story about our precious shop. It's been around for more than twenty years. In the beginning, only basketball stuff were sold here thanks to Uncle Jack."

Gabriela paused and let the audience chortle to themselves as Jack hollered from the entrance, "Thank you Gabi."

"It was my pleasure Uncle! So…where was I? Oh yeah, basketball stuff. But then as the customers grew, so did the range of items. It expanded to what it is at the present that now, and I think it's also high time that we do, we have established our own clothing line. This, of course, is with the help of new and budding designer, Michael Ellsworth who will be joining us later on as currently, he's backstage seemingly trying to calm all of our nerve-wracked, panicking models."

"Really they are?" Troy questioned.

"You've been backstage Troy, you should now."

"I was concentrating on the food; sorry," Troy reasoned out as everybody laughed at their little banter.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"So anyway, I suppose you're not here to see us quarreling or whatever and I don't think you'll be interested with our chitchat either. I'll move on with this. Today's _fashion show_ will highlight obviously sportswear but we've put a couple of twists into them so it's not entirely in the world of sports. You'll see in a little while. Me explaining this won't justify the show really. So please sit tight and enjoy what we've worked hard for the past months. This is Focal Sport's winter collection for 2007."

As Troy finished speaking, music blasted in the speakers and lights were dimmed. The pair quickly walked out of view as the first set of models showed up at the end of the catwalk. One by one, the models strutted down the designs all over the place. The music changed a number of times but the crowd was much into the show to notice.

The women giggled lightly as there came a part when children came out and walked down the runway. Even the men chuckled as the boys and girls did grown-up poses on stage.

It was a one-of-a-kind show. Everyone seemed to be pleased with the whole thing and applauded heavily at the end. The models took one final bow and motioned for the designer.

Michael Ellsworth came out with a big grin plastered on his face. Waving to everyone, he said out his thanks.

"Thank you so much for liking the collection. I must say that the blood, sweat and tears we shed on this one was all worth it. I mean, really, thank you. Personally, I would like to commend the efforts of both Troy and Gabriela for if not for them, this," Michael gestured his hands to the whole place, "whole thing wouldn't be possible. They were the ones, actually mostly Gabriela, who convinced Monsieurs Bolton and Montez to add this line into the shop's enterprise. I'm truly grateful for that.

"So please help me welcome back to the stage, the notable pair, Troy and Gabriela!"

The duo called once again went to the stage. Both were sporting a new wardrobe, big smiles, and the audience could tell that they were both so happy with the turnout of the event. As they reached the designer, Michael handed Gabriela a bouquet of carnation flowers which was handed to him by an assistant just seconds before. He gave then her a kiss on the cheek and to Troy, a handshake.

"That was so much compliment already Michael but thanks anyway," Gabriela blushed not unlike the color present in her red and black zigzag stripe dress.

"You deserved every part of it Gabriela," Troy said. He then turned to the crowd. "Did you guys have fun?"

A loud cheer almost immediately followed his question.

"That's good to know. Unfortunately that's all we have for now. Thanks to you, we have put up a successful show. Please do visit Focal Sport as much as you can. Right now, I think we need to say goodbye since we pretty much extinguished all that we wanted to show you guys. If this line goes well, expect another show, alright?"

Gabriela took the microphone from Troy as the crowd applauded again. "Thank you so much for that reception. But we do really need to say goodbye. I can hear Troy and Michael's stomachs grumbling already and they aren't very nice to hear."

The guys uttered out a deafening _hey _as Gabriela smirked at them.

"Bye everyone!" was the last the audience heard as the lights on stage dimmed and eventually gave out.


	13. Christmas Invitation

_I feel a bit guilty of not updating so soon so I put up this next chapter right after the previous one. I hope you'll enjoy reading this too. And, oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciation from me. _:)

* * *

**Christmas Invitation**

The fashion show had ended an hour ago and although an after party was in full swing at a club near the store, the Montezes and the Boltons, together with Chad and Taylor, decided to grab a very late dinner in one of Albuquerque' finest restaurants. Upon entering _Nikea_'s, the group was quickly ushered into a VIP room. It was not because they were such high class people or stuck ups, they simply wanted a place on their own and there was a strong possibility of Ned running around the place. A room to themselves would do the job of confining the little boy so he would not get lost. For now though, they were free of that worry as Ned was apparently charming both Gabriela and Taylor to no end. They were all seated in a circular table and a menu was eagerly thrust into their hands. They decided it was best if the parents were the ones who did the ordering so to not cause any delay whatsoever.

"Mommy, I want chicken," Ned yelled from across the table to his mother.

"Already done dear," Linda Bolton smiled at her youngest seated between Troy and Gabriela.

Ned beamed widely. "Thank you!"

As the final orders were placed in, the waiter sauntered out of the room saying that their food will be served in a "jiffy." Jack took this opportunity and cleared his throat but before he could start with what he wanted to say, the door opened. In came a grinning Juan Carlo Montez.

"What's up family? Sorry I'm late," Carlo apologized as he kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father.

"Dude!" Troy stood up and walked over to Carlo so they could do their complicated handshake greeting.

Carlo moved on to give Gabriela peck on the cheek and handing her a small wrapped box. He then proceeded on greeting everyone including Chad and Taylor. Carlo knew Taylor as she was often in their house, studying with Gabriela. With Chad, they first got acquainted when Carlo looked after Focal Sport with Troy and Chad was visiting his friend.

When Carlo was finally seated, Jack cleared his throat again to get everybody's attention.

"As I was about to say before someone's grand entrance," Jack gave Carlo a pointed look as the latter held up his hands in defense. "We, the parents, have thought of something for the upcoming Christmas break."

"What is it dad?"

"Well," it was Federico Montez who answered Troy's question. "Why don't we head up to the rest house? It would be nice to have a snow filled Christmas. Oh, we're also extending the invitation to both Taylor and…"

Federico motioned to Chad and Troy, seeing he had difficulty, spoke up. "Chad?"

"Yes, Chad. Thank you Troy," Federico smiled. "We're inviting you, Taylor and Chad, to have Christmas with us in California near Lake Tahoe. That is, of course, if it's okay with your parents."

Both Chad and Taylor's eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? That is so generous of you. Once I step into the house and see my parents, I will ask them straight away. I just hope they say yes. Thank you so much!" Taylor shrieked.

"So what do you think Chad?" Jack asked.

"Seriously? With that invitation, I think you just gave me a very early Christmas present!"

The table erupted in laughter following Chad's answer.

"Well, that's good. Ask your parents about it and let us know as soon as possible okay?" Jack addressed Chad and Taylor, both nodding excitedly, just as the door opened again and the waiter from earlier walked in pushing a cart in front of him bearing all their food.

"This looks absolutely delicious," Maria Montez commented once all they ordered were neatly placed before them. "I say we dig in."

Dinner was uneventful but the excitement from earlier got them all hyped up. Taylor was gushing to Gabriela on which clothes to pack and was all hoping for her parents to let her go. Meanwhile, Troy and Chad were in a conversation with Carlo about the latest FIFA news. Although basketball players, Troy and Chad were big fans of soccer and never passed any opportunity to talk about it especially with a soccer player slowly reaching big time.

"So anyway, how's it going Ca, with the team and all?" Troy asked.

"The team's looking great! We're all spent after every practice but it's helped us with achieving the right hype for the next game."

"You're one lucky man Carlo," Chad commented. "I mean, you've been on the _Lairgeane_ for more than a year now and you got in on your first scouting. That and you were still in your first year of college!"

Carlo laughed heartily. "Thanks Chad. I noticed that a long time ago. I just hope that this won't be taken away from me in a snap. I love the game too much…and the perks too..."

He paused. "But, you know, I kinda miss the feel of college."

"But you're taking online classes, right?" Troy sipped on his drink.

"Yeah," Carlo shrugged. "It's not the same though."

"At least you're not neglecting your studies," Gabriela jumped into their conversation.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Trust you to say something like that."

Gabriela glared at Carlo and smacked his arm. She huffed then turned away and back to her food.

"Oh come on hermana, you know I'm just joking," Carlo kneeled by Gabriela's side.

She ignored him; instead, she played with her food. Carlo sighed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Helado?"

Carlo smiled widely. "Then ice cream it is, for all of us!"

Gabriela finally turned to her brother and gave him a cheeky smile. Carlo laughed and drew her in for a hug. Linda and Maria awed at the sight while the fathers shook their heads in amusement.

"So what'll you eat?" Carlo asked once he was seated again.

"Chocolate, mocha and mango with rainbow sprinkles and small marshmallows on top," came the answer but it was not only Gabriela who said it. Troy also joined in her response.

Chad and Taylor looked him in shock coupled with raised eyebrows.

Troy shrugged. "It's what Gabriela always asks for when Carlo makes up for something."

"Okay," Chad and Taylor decided to let it go.

"I'm so excited about the trip Gabs! I just hope my parents will let me go," Taylor gushed again and she and Gabriela launched into another conversation concerning the trip.

* * *

_hermana (Sp.)_ – sister

_helado (Sp.) – _ice cream


	14. Monday Doubts

_Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't get to say this in the previous chapter but, I am so happy that you are liking Ned's character. While writing it, I thought I was the only one being drawn to him. Turns out, you are too. That's cool. Anyway, enjoy this next one:)_

* * *

**  
**

**Monday Doubts**

Monday rolled about with the news of the show spreading like wildfire. Everybody in school seemed to be talking about it. It was the same in each clique. Even those who vowed that they would never take interest in the lives of others did take interest in this one.

"Are you sure it was her?" the assistant captain of the cheerleading squad asked. Chelsea Andrews could not and definitely would not believe it.

The doors of school's main entrance suddenly opened and in came Gabriela. Her wardrobe for the day consisted of loose jeans, a studded belt, graffiti shirt paired of with Vans and a messenger bag of matching colors.

"_That _Gabriela Montez?" Chelsea asked again, incredulous.

"Yes!" the blonde she questioned exasperatedly answered. "Do you seriously think I would make this all up?"

"No…I mean, come on! How do you expect me to believe…picture out _that _girl, the tomboy nerd, being all girly and managing a fashion show and flirt with _**the **_Troy Bolton?! It's just…it's out of her league, you know?"

The blonde groaned. "It is true. Look, if you want, you can just go and ask her."

"Fine," the assistant captain huffed after a while.

She strode over to Gabriela who was by now rummaging through her locker. At the corner of her eye, Gabriela saw the cheerleader stop beside her but chose to ignore it thinking that the redhead was just there to look at something other than her. It was common knowledge that kids like her did not want to mingle or even much so be within a safe distance with Gabriela. Surprise shot through Gabriela though when after she slammed her locker door shut, Chelsea was still there looking at her crossly. Very crossly.

"Yes?" Gabriela raised an eyebrow, her Spanish features highlighted and a reign of superiority let itself known.

The cheerleader looked at Gabriela up and down before answering. "I heard Troy's shop had a fashion show last Saturday. It's funny because Katie tells me you were also there wearing a dress. Isn't that funny or what?"

"I was there," Gabriela smirked, "with my hair in a half up do and I had this beautiful cocktail dress on."

"What?! Excuse me, what?"

Gabriela's smirk widened but she really just wanted to laugh out boisterously. "I was there in the fashion show as a host. The cocktail dress I wore had a halter neck, high waist and fell just above my knees. It was white with cute black designs. Sweet, huh?"

Chelsea froze and was deeply rooted to her spot. She was shocked with what she heard but what shocked her more was Gabriela's bluntness of it all. It almost seemed to her as if Gabriela was taunting. Her trance-like reaction would have lasted forever if not for someone yelling.

"Hey Anne!"

"Morning Alex," Gabriela said as Troy appeared before her.

He did not seem to notice or simply did not mind the cheerleader watching and paling in an instant seeing him and Gabriela interacting.

"You left this in my room last Saturday…or yesterday." Troy handed Gabriela a small paper bag.

Wait, back up. Gabriela Montez was in Troy Bolton's room? How in the world did that happen?

"What is it really Alex?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Over the weekend."

"What's this?" Gabriela asked after she let out a giggle.

"It's the bangles you wore in the fashion show last Saturday."

"Oh so that's where I left them. Thanks Alex," Gabriela said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek. "So, the show was good huh?"

"It was more than good. It was awesome! Plus, you looked gorgeous in what you wore that night Anne."

"Oh stop Alex," Gabriela waved off Troy's comment to counter the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks which she tried in vain to hide.

"No really. The black and white dress fit you well. Haltered – that's what you call the style, right?"

Gabriela let out an overly dramatic gasp. "Troy Alexander Bolton! You're turning gay!"

"Excuse me," Troy gave a scoff. "I may know about girl stuff but that doesn't mean I'm gay. I think that's because I spend way too much time with you. I still fantasize about women for your information…maybe even about you…"

At the last comment, Gabriela made sure her punch in Troy's arm was with full force and had him surely whining.

"Okay, okay. Joking," Troy retaliated.

"Ew! Alex…perverted!"

"You too. Don't tell me you don't because I certainly do remember you going gaga over your favorite male celebrities that you see half naked. And on more than one occasion, if I remember correctly, you would be staring at my half naked body when swimming. Admit it!" Troy retorted.

"But I'm not as straightforward as you."

"You were amado, just a second ago."

Gabriela smacked Troy's arm. "Whatever Alex; give it up. And I do not stare at your half naked body when we're swimming."

"Yes, you do," Troy said with confidence etched in his voice.

"No, I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Waaaiiit…you don't usually do this. In all those parties and important events we go to, you don't bother to talk about it after, so why now?" Troy asked, complete with the scrunched up face and raised eyebrow.

"Chelsea Andrews, assistant captain of the East High cheerleading squad, doubted my presence in the fashion show," Gabriela answered in a perky voice, undoubtedly a parody of a cheerleader, while jerking a thumb in Chelsea's direction who was still apparently rooted to the same spot beside Gabriela's locker bewildered at the scene before her.

"What a wonderful way to set her straight," Troy sarcastically replied glancing at Chelsea's way before they both broke into laughter.

"Seriously Anne, you seem to have a penchant for these stuff. First Lichtenberg and now Andrews? Wow. Hands down Anne, hands down."

Gabriela laughed. "It's not like I do them on purpose. They actually credited it for me. So, not my fault."

Troy just shook his head in amusement as Gabriela shot a cheeky grin. Together, they walked away from the lockers and from Chelsea who was still staring at them not believing and comprehending the interaction between Troy and Gabriela.

"Wanna head up to the rooftop? It's still pretty early," Troy offered.

Gabriela shrugged and replied, "Okay."

* * *

_Amado (Sp.) – darling _


	15. Chem Lab

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like this one too. Thanks to those who made the effort to submit reviews. Um…enjoy this one._ **:D**

* * *

**Chem Lab**

As soon as Gabriela stepped into the Chemistry laboratory for Academic Decathlon practice, she was met with an excited shriek. Taylor hurried towards her and upon reaching the girl, gave her a bone crushing hug.

Out of sheer shock, Gabriela just stood there doing nothing. "Uh Taylor? I'd still very much like to live please."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," Taylor's widened as she released Gabriela and apologized.

Gabriela had to giggle at Taylor's response. It was like an exaggerated pose for her. "That's okay Tay. What's with the hug anyway?"

At that, Taylor's face immediately went from guilt to pure excitement. She then started jumping up and down which caused Gabriela to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I can go with you on Christmas! Mom and dad said I could go."

This time, it was Gabriela who shrieked and jumped up and down. "Really? Yay! Yay! Yay! Now I can't wait for the holidays. I wonder if Chad was also given permission."

"Well I hope he comes too so I won't feel like the third wheel or anything. So Gabi, tell me, where exactly are we going to spend the magnificent holidays?"

"Remember the rest house I told you about somewhere in California?"

Taylor nodded.

"That's where we're going! It's a really beautiful place Tay. Everything's just so…natural," Gabriela said as a dreamy look appeared on her face.

That look though did not last long and was broken as a polyphonic tone sounded off.

_Standing on the great divide_

_Feel the sudden need to fly_

Gabriela instantly withdrew her phone from her pocket. "Hi Alex."

Taylor fought the urge to eavesdrop. To stop herself from doing so, she stood up and went across the room to retrieve her bag from where she left it earlier. Upon walking back, she noticed that Gabriela now held an excited look.

"That's great! Sure. I'll see you. Bye," Gabriela ended the call and happily faced Taylor. "Chad's going with us Tay. Now I really can't wait 'til the break's here. Oh we are so going to have a lot of fun."

"That's great," Taylor's face brightened up a little but then she turned serious again. "Listen, um, Gabriela, can I ask you something? I hope you won't take it the wrong way or something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"What's the title of the ring you have for Troy?"

Gabriela breathed a sigh of relief and let out a small laugh. "Oh that? I thought it was something grave. The song's Wait Forever by Gary V."

"Who's Gary V?"

"Oh, he's a Filipino performer. He's a really great dancer, singer…total performer. Mr Pure Energy as they call him. Plus, he's very inspirational. I just adore the guy. Check out his website – Gabriela answered.

"If I remember I will. Anyway, usually you have a symphonic metal ring tone or something like that, can I ask what's with the…uh…mellow…sweet…song?"

Gabriela was gob smacked with Taylor's question. She seriously did not expect that kind of question to come flying out of her friend's mouth. As she though about it now though, she could feel a little flush in her cheeks.

Taylor noticed this but hid her smirk. If Gabriela saw it, her answers would be deviated from the real score, Taylor knew for sure.

"Um…actually…it was Alex, Troy who set that song as his ring tone," Gabriela explained inconspicuously trying to fight the urge to blush even more.

"Huh? Why? How come?"

"Well, he was just rummaging through my playlist one time when he came across the song. He instantly took a liking to it and he set it as his special ring tone. Weird, I know."

"Aw…that is so cute!" Taylor gushed.

Gabriela took a step back. "Cute? What's so cute about that?"

"The whole thing."

Gabriela looked at Taylor weirdly. "The whole thing? Okay, whatever. Never mind. I wouldn't want to understand it."

Taylor giggled loudly. "La la la la la. So I say I love you...ooh...that's the start of the chorus, right?"

She laughed out loud at the blush that was now clearly evident in her friend's face. Gabriela tried to swat Taylor but the latter quickly moved away and playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up."

"Ooh…ha! Why are you blushing? I thought you said it was strictly platonic?" Taylor teased.

"It _is _platonic. And I'm not blushing," Gabriela indignantly replied.

"Sure you aren't," Taylor scoffed. "Do you want me to go and get you a mirror?"

"Tayloooooor…," Gabriela whined.

"Gabrielaaaaaa…," Taylor mimicked while wearing a big grin.

"Urgh! Come on Tay, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't know what it is. Enlighten me," Taylor said as she carried on the joke.

"Just stop whatever you are doing right now."

"What? Breathing?"

"No, not that!"

"Then what? Talking to you?"

"Teasing me!"

Taylor smirked. "Who said I was teasing you? I'm not teasing you."

"Then what do you call what you're doing?" Gabriela brought her hands to her hips.

"It's called prying for answers."

"Oh really," Gabriela sarcastically said. "What answers? Answer for what?"

"Just answers," was the coy reply from Taylor.

"Urg! Tay…"

"Give it up Gabs…you're fighting a losing battle."

Gabriela narrowed her eyes at Taylor then finally said. "Whatever."

She turned to look around the room and only noticed it then that the room laboratory was empty. Usually the place was packed with Academic Decathlon members either figuring out equations on the board or experimenting on some stuff. The current situation of the room left Gabriela confused and a bit lost.

"Where is everyone?"

"Alice apparently has the flu and Lee had to go to the dentist so everyone else just didn't come. They said it was still useless because we're not complete," Taylor answered.

"And who are they to decide that? Are they the caption or co-captain of this team?" Gabriela asked in full frustration.

"Never mind them Gabs. You can lash at out at them next meeting. In the meantime, why don't we just go for ice cream," Taylor tried to coax Gabriela.

Gabriela sighed. "Okay fine. Let's go."

"Hey, cheer up," Taylor nudged Gabriela as they headed out. "While at it, I expect you to fill me in about our upcoming vacation."

At that Gabriela perked up and immediately replied with an energetic "Okay!"


	16. iPhone

_Thank you. I really appreciate the fact that some take the time to review and tell me what they think of my writing. Thank you so much._

_There's just something though. The second semester's already started and the subjects are getting harder so I apologize in advance for late updates. But I hope you still will want to read this. _

* * *

**iPhone**

The basketball team looked up startled as they heard a sudden bang from the gym doors and the female shriek that followed it soon after.

"Alex!" Gabriela was excitedly running over to the bench Troy propped himself on. Luckily the players were on a water break so Gabriela did not disturb anything much. Troy looked at her confused while still gulping down a mouthful of water.

"Oh hi Uncle Jack," Gabriela quickly greeted Jack with a soft kiss on the cheek as she passed by him.

The players looked in shock as they saw the affectionate gesture. The tomboy nerd of East High just called their coach uncle and kissed his cheek. Their coach in turn had fully acknowledged her presence. What was going on? How did that come about? First it was Ned the brother and now Coach the father. How did the resident tomboy manage that affiliation? But, of course, how quick they were to disregard the happenings of the last fashion show. They were stunned then but it did not seem all too real at that time for they were well away from school bounds. Now, though, it crashed on them hard.

So that could explain why they were given _the _lecture and the ten more killer suicides.

Troy, on the other hand, looked at Gabriela and noticed she was getting short of breaths. He could see she had been running for a while as beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Her hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail and in her outstretched hands, she held a box.

"Where have you been running from? Or better yet, _what _are you running from?"

"Troy, Ca sent this package. He phoned me a while ago and specifically told me to open it with you. Why? I don't know. He just said to open it together. I'm really excited about this so…I'm here now. Come on, let's open it," Gabriela explained with her smile widening every second.

"Fine then. Give me that," Troy chuckled as he grabbed the box from her and settled it in the bench. Gabriela seated herself on the other side. With the box between them, the pair took no time in ripping it open. As their eyes trailed over the contents both of their jaws dropped. They looked at each other and back to the package.

It was Troy who was the first to recover from their momentary shock and he gingerly lifted on of the box's contents. His eyes widened as he saw it clearly. There in Troy's hand was the latest gadget everyone was starting to get crazy about. The iPhone.

Like a very eager kid, Troy quickly opened it up and held out the new thingamajig.

"Wow," Troy whispered very much awed. He turned to Gabriela who was now delicately clutching her own iPhone. "This is supposed to come out tomorrow morning."

"I know," Gabriela answered in the same awestruck voice. She then stood up and started jumping up and down in glee.

Troy, a split second later, joined her in the happy jumping. Without any warning, he hugged Gabriela and swung her around. She squealed and giggled loudly holding onto him tightly.

"Dude, lay low. Contrary to what you think, that _is_ flirting and I'm not a fan of seeing the flirty stuff especially in basketball practice," a voice beside the pair sounded off.

Troy and Gabriela whipped their heads to the direction of the voice and saw a smirking Chad. Troy glared daggers at him as Gabriela somehow just ignored the comment. Instead, she detached herself from Troy and bounced over to Chad.

"Chad! Look…Carlo's surprise," Gabriela proudly held up her new phone.

Chad's eyes widened. "Whoa! That just came out like…wait! That's not going to be out 'til tomorrow! How…wow! You are so lucky. That is so cool."

Now the rest of the team was baffled. Troy, Ned, Coach Bolton…Chad? It was a little too overwhelming for them now. What has now to become of their status in the social hierarchy? Their reputations would be ruined, that's for sure. But as much as they wanted to get rid of it, they were stumped on what to do.

Another question plagued them at the moment. Who was this Carlo guy? How rich and important was the dude that he immediately shipped out highly anticipated, newly released gadgets to this unlikely pair? The iPhone?! It was a dream gadget!

They could only wonder all these as they saw Troy, Gabriela and Chad happily chatting.

"I love Carlo," Troy remarked as he eagerly browsed through the phone's contents.

Striking up a thought, Troy ran a finger to the call icon and punched in the numbers he now knew by heart. Two rings and a sarcastic voice echoed on the other end.

"About time you called me up Troy!"

"Dude! I love you! Thanks Ca," Troy immediately responded.

"You're welcome Troy," Carlo laughed quietly at Troy's outburst. "So I take it you like the phone?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it! How'd you get it so fast? Did it not cause you trouble?"

"The perks of being a pro. Ah Troy, you know I would never abuse the blessings but when something like is just shoved at me willingly, I couldn't resist it. The gadget is just too tempting. I'm better than the others though. I took only three; many of them took about a dozen."

"Whoa! That's some – ow!" Troy staggered back as Gabriela reached for his phone. She heard Troy talking to her brother and she wanted to talk to him too.

"Ever heard of asking permission Anne?"

"I want to talk to Carlo," Gabriela whined like a little kid trying to grab Troy's phone but he would just swat away her hands. "Alexander!"

"Fine, sheesh!" Troy resignedly said. "Ca, your sister would like to speak with you so desperately that she already used physical violence on me _and_my whole second name. Could you please lecture her on asking permission and being patient?"

Carlo laughed on the other line. He had heard the petty argument and shook his head in amusement. "Just give her the phone Troy before she goes ballistic on you."

"Alright. Thanks again dude," Troy replied before handing the phone to Gabriela who excitedly brought it up to her ear.

"Hermano? Thank you. Thank you. Muchas gracias, hermano. Te amo!"

"Te amo hermana. Te amo."

"I can't believe you got me this."

"Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I? You've been talking about this ever since it was first featured. Of course I had to get you one."

Gabriela giggled. "Now that is true. Thanks again Carlo."

"Anything for you my dear Gabi. Anything."

Gabriela moved over to the bench previously occupied by Troy and made herself comfortable. Jack had just blown his whistle signaling the start of practice again. Troy grinned at Gabriela, to which she replied a wide smile, and headed to the center court where the team was in a huddle with his father barking out orders to them.

"Gabs? Brie? Ella? Still there?

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Carlo. I kind of spaced out a bit."

"That's okay. Listen I got to go…duty calls."

"Oh okay. Thanks again for this hermano. Troy sends out his thanks too. I love you Carlo and good luck."

"I love you too hermana. Bye."

"Bye," Gabriela sighed as she ended the call. She missed her brother dearly already.

Gabriela jumped in surprise as Troy poked her side. Turns out the little huddle the team had was just about Jack giving them his evaluations for the day and final instructions. Shortly after that, he let them go.

"So… helado?" With hanging out with Gabriela's family a lot, Troy had picked up some Spanish words here and there.

Gabriela smiled widely. "I can never resist it."

* * *

"Hermano? Thank you. Thank you. Muchas gracias, hermano. Te amo!" _(Sp.) _"Brother? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much, brother. I love you!" 


	17. California Bound

_Thank you to all those who were so generous to give me reviews. I know I seem to be so redundant saying this every chapter but please. I really just want to thank you. It's nice to know that your story is nice enough to be rewarded a review. I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter.

* * *

_

**California Bound**

"Hmmm…vacation…relaxation at last," Taylor remarked as she plopped down on her seat. The Montezes and Boltons plus Chad and Taylor were now a step closer to enjoying California. They were already in the plane marked for LAX.

"Yes finally! I can't wait until we get there. Oh you are so gonna love it there Tay," Gabriela excitedly said but one could tell that there was still a tinge of sleepiness in her voice.

"From what you've told me the past days, I know I'm definitely going to love it."

"That's good Taylor," Troy entered into the conversation he could not help overhearing as he took a seat beside Gabriela.

"Alex," Gabriela said following a yawn.

Troy smiled and gestured on his shoulder. Gabriela grinned as she dropped her head on his shoulder but not before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. To make her even more comfortable, Troy brought his arm around her shoulders so that she was now nestled on his chest. Pressing a kiss on her head, he watched as Gabriela snuggled even deeper to him.

The moment was captured as a flash bounced off. Troy snapped his eyes to see Taylor holding out her camera out to him allowing him to see the picture she had taken only a second before. Instead of protesting or whining as Taylor would have thought, the boy smiled. Quite dreamily at that.

"Give me a copy?"

It amazed Taylor that Troy was so cool about it and even wanted it. Gabriela would have shrieked and started chasing her around the plane even if it was illegal. The girl would not care. Speaking of which, Taylor was surprised that Gabriela was devoid of any response at all.

Troy must have sensed this for he said, "She must be really sleepy."

Taylor nodded and placed her camera back in her bag. She smiled as she gazed at Troy and Gabriela again. There must be something deeper there, whether they liked it or not, whether they were aware of it or not. The body language said it all. As Troy placed his head on top of Gabriela's and closed his eyes, Taylor withdrew her camera again and snapped another photo. Only this time, she took off the flash so as not to disturb Troy. It was another squee-worthy picture of the pair. She could not wait to see Gabriela's face upon seeing the pictures. Her friend would probably blush, whine incessantly but then beg for copies in the end anyway. At that thought, Taylor laughed silently to herself.

"Hey," a quiet voice said.

Taylor turned to see Chad sitting beside her. "Good morning!"

"They're acting couple-y again?" Chad asked as he looked beyond Taylor and to the pair.

"Yup," Taylor answered giggling lightly. "But it's so cute. Troy didn't even get mad when I took a picture of them earlier and more so wanted a copy."

"Oh that's Troy alright. Even when he can't admit it or anything, he just loves to collect Gabriela's pictures. If I didn't know better, I'd think he's obsessed with her. Wait…maybe he _is _obsessed with her."

"Aww…that's sweet," Taylor cooed as Chad made a face.

"For you, yeah. For me it's already sickening. I just wish he'd make his move already. It's quite obvious he's got a thing for her. No, wait…it's definitely deeper than that."

Taylor stared at Chad. Not just because they shared the same sentiment but because she definitely underestimated him. At first glance, she had etched the typical lunkhead athlete thought in her mind about him. It was wrong; she knew that but she still allowed her mind to be defined by the social stereotypes. Now she needed to clear those kinds of thoughts. She was angry at herself for succumbing to those thoughts. The guy was sensitive and definitely cared more than just his social status. He had depth.

"Yeah," Taylor said as she came out of her thoughts. "Unfortunately they're not open to those thoughts."

Chad nodded and they fell into silence. It was neither awkward nor comfortable. It was just silence. Taylor had unconsciously played with her hands while Chad stared straight ahead. This allowed them to think over their own situations and cares.

"Are you kids alright in here?" Maria asked coming down to their row and breaking the silence.

"We're alright Mrs Montez," Taylor beamed. "Your children over here…hmmm…they're uh…very _very _comfortable."

Maria laughed heartily. "I can see that. Well if you need anything, we're just over there, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mrs Montez," Chad nodded politely.

Maria grinned at them before walking two rows ahead where she was seated with Ricardo, Linda and Jack. The eldest Montez and the youngest Bolton were seated on the next row in high spirits and playing with the younger's toys.

It was about thirty minutes later that a stewardess announced that the plane was ready for take off. Seat belts were requested to be in place. For Troy and Gabriela's cases, the boy had to be awakened from his little nap to take care of his own seat belt as well as that of the girl's beside him. Troy simply did not have the heart to wake Gabriela up. She was sleeping so peacefully and he certainly could not deny that she looked so beautiful simply by that.

Knowing Gabriela was afraid of take offs, Troy pulled her closer to him even though she was still asleep and would not feel it anyway. Taylor had to contain her excitement and she held back a squeal. If she did not, she would probably end up with weird stares and be disturbance to others. She, of course, did not want that. Chad, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes. He had seen way too many of those already.

"Whatever Chad." Troy had seen Chad's reaction.

"What? You can't blame me…I mean, how many times have I seen that? Too much to handle already. At first, it was cutesy and all but the succeeding ones? Blegh! Come on dude, I'm a guy not some sappy soap opera fanatic."

Troy glared at his friend. "If Gabriela wasn't leaning on me and asleep, I would have charged at you right now."

"Well I would have to thank Gabi for that later then," Chad smugly said.

"You just wait," Troy said.

"Oh I'll be happily waiting Troy."

Taylor could not help but laugh at them. She could not exactly classify it as childish but it appeared to her as like that. Chad knew what buttons to push and Troy was responding eagerly. One was teasing with all his might while the other was trying to deflect them with all his wits. It was a pretty funny scene to her.

"Fine, whatever. Go ahead, spite me. Just laugh at me. I'll be alright," Troy sarcastically said.

"I know you will be Troy," Chad waved him off and picked up the earphones of his music player to plug into his ear.

With that, Taylor decided to continue reading the pocketbook Gabriela had loaned her. Troy huffed in annoyance but then he felt Gabriela cuddle up to him. This brought a smile to his face – one that Chad would describe as somehow just reserved for Gabriela or the sight of Gabriela or the sound of her name or even just the mere thought of her. It was basically summed up as the _Gabriela smile_. Troy thought Chad was out of his mind suggesting those things but kept them in mind anyway.

Troy finally settled on sleeping and let his head drop on top of Gabriela's. That would keep him from counting down the seconds before they land in Los Angeles. And it did work for him.


	18. You'll Be Safe Here

_So here's another chapter. I hope that you'll like this one too.

* * *

_

**You'll be Safe Here**

The four teenagers stood outside gazing at the rest house while the rest of the family rushed inside. For Troy and Gabriela, it was good to be back in their comfort spot, their haven. To Chad and Taylor, on the other hand, the place was surreal. A typical house was what they expected not a charming mansion in which Spanish, Victorian and Romanesque architectures easily and beautifully blended. In addition to that, the surroundings just simply emanated the beauty of nature.

"Gabriela, when you said this place was beautiful, I didn't exactly imagine the superlative. This is just gorgeous!" Taylor exclaimed. "Can I stay here forever?"

Troy, Gabriela and Chad laughed at Taylor's comment.

"Let's hope we can work out something Tay," Gabriela answered before taking Taylor's hand and dragging her to the front door.

The two boys followed them as they entered the house and headed to the kitchen where everybody else seemed to be. In there they saw Carlo already stuffing his face with pancakes and Ned slurping on what appeared to be a smoothie.

"Kids! What took you so long?" Linda called out to the newly entered four. "Come on and eat something."

Chad and Taylor smiled politely as they sat down on the circular table. They hesitated at first but then piled up their plates with food. They were certainly better than the ones served earlier in the plane.

"Where are the dads?" Gabriela asked.

"Basement," Maria and Linda both replied instantly.

"As usual," Troy said as he searched for something in the fridge. "Mom, where's the whipped cream?"

"It's somewhere there."

"Where? Oh here it is."

After gathering what he needed, Troy placed them in the counter and plugged in the blender. He then placed in some stuff and worked on it as Chad and Taylor curiously looked on. Gabriela, meanwhile, grabbed two tall glasses and lathered up the insides with chocolate syrup. As she finished that, Troy was also finished with what he was doing. He generously poured the contents into the glasses, filling them to the top. After that, Gabriela added a lot of whipped cream and another round of chocolate syrup on top. Troy finished up with placing straws in the drinks.

"Wow," Taylor remarked. "What is that?"

Troy and Gabriela each grabbed a glass and sat down with Carlo, Ned, Chad and Taylor.

"It's Troy's specialty," Gabriela grinned as she sipped her drink.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Troy has a specialty?"

"You doubt my skills?" Troy feigned hurt.

"As a matter of fact, I am. What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Nothing," Troy shrugged.

"What's that specialty all about?" Taylor asked.

"Coffee, chocolate, some milk, some stuff," Troy answered as if it was nothing.

"Here Taylor, try," Gabriela held out her drink.

Taylor got it out of her hands and took a sip. She smiled as she handed it back to Gabriela.

"That is delicious."

"Thanks Tay," Troy said and smirked pointedly at Chad.

Chad rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Troy!"

Ned had slipped off his chair and now clung on to Troy's leg. Once Troy saw this, he smiled. He then picked up his brother and placed the kid in his lap. He offered up his drink but Ned just shook his head.

"Mom said I'm not allowed, right?"

Troy laughed along with the rest of the people in the room. "Right you are Ned. So what is it you want?"

"I'm sleepy."

Ned's outright answer caused another round of laughter.

"Oh okay. Come on little guy, let's get you to bed then."

Troy stood up with Ned still clinging to him. He left his drink on the table determined to finish it later on. Jut as the brothers were about to step out of the kitchen, Ned lifted his head off Troy's shoulder.

"Gabi?" Troy stopped and turned around.

"Can you come too?" Ned asked in a sleepy voice.

Gabriela grinned, nodded her head and walked over to the brothers. The three of them hen headed upstairs, to Ned's bedroom. Upon reaching the bedroom, Troy quickly tucked his brother in bed.

"Thanks Troy," Ned mumbled.

"No problem kiddo."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ned," Troy softly replied.

Gabriela smiled at the interaction before her. It was simply adorable. She felt she was extremely lucky to witness such a thing.

"Gabi, can you sing me a song?"

Gabriela giggled lightly. The little guy always did this.

"So what's today's request Ned?"

"Anything…what song do you have for Troy?" Ned's question came in an innocent voice.

"Wh-what do you mean Ned?" Troy stuttered out as his cheeks flushed.

"Well, if Gabi sees you, what song does she remember?"

Both Troy and Gabriela blushed. They had taken the little boy's question in a different angle. They had been together as best friends since birth so why let this question make things awkward? The pair did not know why it affected them this much. After all, it was an innocent question posed by a four year old. A four year old could not fully grasp the thought of teasing just yet.

"Um, okay. Give me a second," Gabriela said still feeling a bit uncomfortable. After a while she cleared her throat and started on her song.

_Nobody knows why we're here  
__Could it be fate or random circumstance  
__Two roads intertwined_

Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

_From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here_

By the end of the performance, Ned was soundly sleeping. For a minute or two, Troy and Gabriela stood there watching the little boy get lost in his dreams. This also allowed the blush from their cheeks to fade.

Feeling a bit tired, Troy went over to the window and sat on the sill. Gabriela turned to him and he motioned for her to come. She did.

"What's the title of the song?" Troy asked softly.

"You'll be Safe Here."

"I like it," said Troy as he drew Gabriela in for a hug.

Gabriela was surprised but immediately returned the hug.

"Anne, you know I love you, right?"

Gabriela chuckled quietly. "What's with the question?"

"Nothing," Troy shrugged. "Just…thinking. You do know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know that. And I love you too Alex. I'll always love you."

* * *

**"You'll Be Safe Here," Rivermaya**


	19. The Pub

_As per usual, I would like to give a big thank you to those who reviewed. I'm sorry if it took me this long to update. _

_About Ned's character, I know he's a bit young but can already string out complete sentences. I actually based that off some of my cousins and some of the kids I know. At four years old, they already have a wide vocabulary. (And I was told I did too…haha)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

_

**The Pub**

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Taylor asked as they stepped outside, meeting the chilly weather.

"There's this…pub some blocks from here that we always go to. It's a cozy little place, not much alcohol, decent people _and _karaoke," Carlo answered.

"Cool."

The five – Carlo, Troy, Gabriela, Chad and Taylor – turned to the road on the left and walked along the sidewalk for about fifteen minutes before stopping in front of a building which looked rather like a house than anything else.

The place, aptly named _The Pub_, gave off a homey feel and subtle music coming from inside could be faintly heard by the group outside.

Motioning for the rest to follow him, Carlo pushed open the door and was instantly greeted with warmth that contrasted the weather on the other side of the door. They all shrugged off their coats while on the way to snagging a comfy table. As soon as they settled down, a waitress approached.

"Hello and welcome to The Pub. What would you be having?" the blonde gave off a radiant smile as she readied her pen and paper.

Chad and Taylor took a good look at the blonde before them and a stunned expression occupied both of their faces.

"Hey Shar," Gabriela greeted. "We'll have five iced teas and, um, two platters of clubhouse sandwiches."

"Is that all?"

"Can you add fries to that as well?" Carlo answered.

"Okay, I'll just repeat your orders. That's five iced teas, two clubhouse sandwiches and a plate of fries. Is that it?"

"Yeah, thanks Sharpay," Troy said as the blonde made her way back to the counter.

"Um, forgive me but was that," Taylor blinked, "Sharpay Evans?"

"Yup!"

"I don't understand."

"Me neither," Chad quipped after Taylor.

Carlo, Troy and Gabriela merely chuckled at them.

"The Pub," Carlo started, "is owned by the Evans family. In papers, it's under Ryan and Sharpay's name but they aren't allowed to manage it until they're eighteen. When they're eighteen, they'll have full control over this place."

"Ryan and Sharpay are working here so that they get to know all the aspects of the business. The twins are really dedicated about this and I admire them for that. I have no doubt this business will do very good for them," Gabriela continued on.

"But, Sharpay…drama queen…ice princess…"

Troy sighed. "All the names for the unfortunate twins; poor Ryan and Sarpay. Actually once you get to know Sharpay, your image of her would have a 180° turn. She's a drama queen, yes really. And by that, I mean she really has all the drama acting chops down. She's the queen of the drama genre. And Ryan, he's always underestimated. He's actually a cool dude. And he's good in baseball. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's been approached millions of times to play for pro. He just turns them down though. I still have to dig up for answers as to why."

"Okay, excuse me," Taylor held her hands up. "Are we still talking about the same set of twins here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmmm…okay…my brain is still processing that information. It might take a while."

Chad spoke up. "It's almost similar to your story."

"Huh?" Gabriela's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You know, the whole clique-naming worthless shit. Branding thing."

"Yeah, that's just about it," Carlo laughed at Chad's choice of words.

A while later, Sharpay came back with their orders and they all dug in heartily.

"This is delicious!" Chad exclaimed.

"Of course. I mean, after all, this is _The Pub_," Carlo said.

Light conversations ensued as they all ate up. Things from school to movies to games to activities were brought up. As they finished of their food, the lights on stage became brighter.

"Hey folks! Ready for our weekly karaoke?" Ryan Evans asked as he stood at the center.

An enthusiastic chorus of yes followed his question.

"Very well. Dude," Ryan motioned to the guy manning one of the spotlights, "you know what to do."

At this, the spotlights rove around the place until finally they settled on Troy and Gabriela.

Troy groaned. "Oh no Ry. Not again."

"Okay, there we go! So would the lady and gent come up on stage please?"

Gabriela giggled and dragged Troy on stage. Troy's face showed disinterest at the prospect of singing but nevertheless allowed Gabriela to lug him there. He glared at Ryan as the latter smirked at him.

"Oh come on Troy. We've been doing this for a few years now and you're _still _not used to it?

"No. Never will be," Troy countered as Ryan held a microphone to him.

"Well I know you'd never leave Gabriela hanging, would you Troy?"

With that, Troy's glare got even more pronounced – if that was even possible.

"So what would you like to sing?" Ryan now directed his attention to Gabriela knowing he already rested his case with Troy.

"Hmmm…you pick!"

Ryan chuckled at Gabriela's enthusiasm. He thought for a moment before a meaningful, fairly recent song entered his mind. He then proceeded on searching for it on the machine.

As the first beats were heard, Gabriela let out a squeal.

"This is my favorite song of the moment. Thanks Ry."

Ryan tipped his hat and hopped off the stage to a table nearby. Gabriela grinned at Troy before starting to sing.

_You had my heart  
__And we'll never be world's apart  
__Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star_

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'm stick it out 'til the end_

_But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya _

_I'm lookin' for the one with glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Both got into the song that they almost forgot that they were in a public place. As they finished, a deafening applause reached their ears and they flinched in shock but then graciously smiled and took a bow.

"Encore! Encore!" Ryan shouted as he approached the two. "No really, joking aside. That was a great performance. Guys give it up for Troy and Gabriela."

"Encore! Encore!" Carlo shouted from their table. And soon after, the whole place was chanting the same phrase.

The thrill of singing had grown into Gabriela but before she went on with it, she looked at Troy, the question in her eyes. Troy knew how it excited Gabriela and he could not help but share the sentiment too. Yet he was nervous about it. Although seeing the hopeful look in his best friend's eyes and her cute pout had Troy caving in. He felt himself nodding and not a second later, Gabriela's arms were around him in a bear hug.

"That's the spirit," Ryan said as he clapped Troy's back.

"You pick the song again Ry," said Troy.

Ryan, however, shook his head no. "How about we try this?"

And with that, he thrust a guitar into Troy's hands. Troy rolled his eyes as some people set up two bar chairs and microphones in the middle of the stage.

"Fine. Come on Anne, you think of a song."

Ryan grinned and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, another warm applause please for Troy and Gabriela."

After settling on the chairs and adjusting the microphones, Gabriela leaned to Troy and whispered, "Go with _Blush_."

"But that's a piano song," Troy argued.

"Please Alex. You know the notes and you can easily patch 'em up and string them on the guitar. Come on Alex. Pleeeaaase…"

"Okay, okay. Fine," Troy gave in as he started strumming.

Gabriela grinned widely and prepared herself to get lost in another song.

_You openly admit  
__The things you like more are from me  
__Somehow I find it attractive  
__That you won't censor anything_

_Go ahead and say it  
Even though you know  
It makes me uncomfortable  
Go ahead and say anything  
If you must  
_

_Please  
Make me blush_

An applause not unlike the previous one followed the end of their performance.

"Thank you," Gabriela politely said as both she and Troy headed back to their table.

"Wow! That was something," Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah man," Chad added. "I never knew you were such a musical talent. I mean I know you play the guitar but I didn't expect you to be that suave with it. And dude! Why didn't you tell me you sing?"

Troy shrugged. "You never asked."

Chad rolled his eyes as Taylor beside him queried Gabriela.

"Girl, give me the title and artist of the second song you sang. It was so beautiful."

"I know. That's why I picked it. It's Blush by Aly & AJ."

"When we get home, remind me to load that up in my mp3 player."

"Okie dokie!"

"Hey guys, the folks just texted. We're needed back at the house," Carlo said as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"Come on then. Let's get going," Troy as said as he once again stood up but this time to head out of the place.

* * *

"**Cinderella," Rihanna feat Chris Brown  
**"**Blush," Aly & AJ**


	20. Romantic Pairings

_I'm relishing on the fact that it's still Christmas break.

* * *

_

**Romantic Pairings**

The house was set in order and the parents were resting up in the living room. The fireplace was lighted and it warmed the whole room.

"Hello," Carlo greeted as he settled on the couch beside his mother.

The rest of the teens settled on the floor facing the parents.

"So let's talk about sleeping arrangements," Jack announced.

"I'm crashing with Anne," Troy automatically replied.

"Same as every year," Linda replied with a boring tone.

This caused a round of chuckles and on Troy's part, an incessant pout to his mother.

"Since Troy is not willing to part from Gabriela, we were thinking that the four of you share a room," Maria said to Troy, Gabriela, Chad and Taylor. "We already set it up. There are three beds there and we hope you get comfortable. Is that alright?"

"Thank you so much Mrs Montez," Taylor smiled shyly.

"You're welcome Taylor," Marie replied.

"Well, what are you lot still doing here? Go check out your room," Roberto shooed them off the floor.

Troy rolled his eyes as he got off the floor first. He held out his hand to Gabriela and she almost immediately took it. The two then led their friends out of the living room, leaving the rest of their family talking about the business world. The flight of stairs did not take that long to climb and in no time, they were in front of Troy and Gabriela's room. As Troy stepped in, he immediately crashed on one of the beds.

"I hate Ryan," Troy muttered.

Gabriela giggled. She then lay down beside him on the bed. "Oh come on! He's adorable."

Chad and Taylor were exchanging meaningful glances at the same time rolling their eyes. They each settled on their own beds and busied themselves with something to do. Taylor took out a book to read while Chad plugged his mp3 player's earphones to his ears.

"I'm just going to go shower," Troy announced as he stood up. He crossed the room and to the door leading to their own bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Gabriela was pounding on the door.

"Alex, hurry up. I want to shower too."

There was a muffled okay before the door opened to reveal Troy wearing only his pajama bottoms.

The way Troy had opened the door caught Gabriela off guard and it caused her to slap her hand on his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Troy rubbed the spot where her hand had collided with his skin.

"Oops. Sorry," Gabriela giggled.

"Like you mean it," Troy grumbled.

"Aww…I really am sorry Alex," Gabriela was up on her toes to give Troy a peck on the cheek.

Troy shook his head at her antics and stepped out into the room. "Bathroom's free."

Gabriela giggled as she entered the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Taylor merely rolled her eyes and sighed at the interaction she saw. Chad was shaking his head although it looked like he was doing it in time for the beat he was listening to. Troy did not really mind them for he was preoccupied in fixing up their bed.

In twenty minutes, Gabriela was back into the room, fully showered, her hair wet and straight, and wearing a shirt with East High's logo emblazoned on the front and some board shorts.

"Why do you love wearing my shirt?" Troy incredulously asked Gabriela as she combed her hair.

"I'm just going to comb my hair guys, excuse me," she said sitting down on the bed cross-legged. Gabriela then turned to Troy. "To answer your question, I just like it."

Troy blinked and looked at Taylor. "Tay, please explain."

Taylor laughed at Troy's clueless face. She placed her bookmark on the page she was reading and put the book down. "As simple as that Troy. She just simply likes to wear your shirt."

"Why?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Alright. You want the real reason Troy? Your scent makes her safe. In wearing your shirt, she feels as though you're holding her. It's just basically an excuse to have you close and get it from her and ---"

"Taylor!" Gabriela gasped in shock. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"What? It's true," Taylor smirked in response as Chad chuckled.

"Oh so you have this hidden desire for me…"

Gabriela turned to Troy. "Hidden desire? Alex, Alex, Alex. Don't try to make me laugh."

"Anne, amado. Give it up. You're busted. By your own girl best friend," Troy said as he crawled over to Gabriela and was sitting in front of her.

Gabriela made a disgusted face. "I'd rather have Ned."

Troy gasped dramatically. He put his hands over his heart and said. "Oh I'm hurt. You would pick Ned over me? My brother who's in pre-school and can hardly reach your waist? But then that wouldn't make sense. You're wearing _my _shirt, not Ned's. So I think you're lying."

"Alex. Get a hold of yourself. You're not all that. Okay?"

"If I'm not, then why are you wearing my shirt?" Troy teased her further.

Gabriela made a strangled noise and after a while pulled the covers over her body. Moments later Troy's shirt was thrown at him.

"There!"

Chad and Taylor exchanged worried glances. Gabriela looked pissed and they did not know what to do. Troy, however, was smiling. He sat beside Gabriela, long forgetting his shirt.

"You're wearing a bra, right?" Troy asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"What do you think?" Gabriela snapped at him.

"Okay," Troy held his hands up. "Just checking. Come on Anne, I was just messing with you. I'm sorry."

Gabriela shifted away from him while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Aaaaaaanne…I love youuuuuu… I'm sooooooooorryyyyyy…"

Gabriela's lips hinted a smile but she kept her face emotionless. Troy saw this and grinned. He put his arm around her and brought her in for a hug.

"Anne, amado," he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, you're forgiven," Gabriela softly said.

"Can I see that smile then?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"Why?" Gabriela asked back but was already smiling.

"Because I love it."

At that, her smile became wider.

"They're worse than Jack and Rose," Chad remarked to Taylor.

"Even though I loved Titanic, I never did like Jack and Rose's sappiness," Taylor said.

"Romeo and Juliet then?"

Taylor nodded. "Oh the greatest romantic pairings. Troyella could give them a run for their money."

"Troyella?" Chad laughed.

"Mm-hmmm."

Chad shook his head as Troy and Gabriela looked at their direction.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked with his arms still around Gabriela.

Chad and Taylor grinned. "Oh nothing much. Just comparing book and movie characters."


	21. You'll Be In My Heart

_Happy New Year guys! Thanks to those who reviewed. I know that the holidays are already over but my story still runs along that season. So, don't be surprised of some of the upcoming chapters. :)

* * *

_

**You'll be In My Heart **

Troy entered his brother's room, intending on checking up on Ned real quick and then get ready for bed. He was then surprised to see Gabriela by the edge of the bed watching Ned sleep.

"Anne…what are you doing here?"

Gabriela did not look at him as she replied, "He looks so peaceful. Dreamland must be doing him good. He's just so adorable to look at."

Troy had to smile at her words. She loved just watching Ned. She was clearly smitten by the young boy. Not unlike him so.

Troy sat on a beanie bag on the floor while still training his eyes on his brother and best friend.

"In the future, when I have a kid, do you think he'll be as cute and adorable as Ned?" Gabriela asked Troy as she turned to him.

Troy looked taken aback. "What? That was…random."

"Yeah, I know but…think about it. I surely would like a kid like Ned. He's such a good boy and although he has his naughty moments, he really is such an angel."

"I don't know about the angel part," Troy chuckled softly, "but I do agree with you that he's a good kid."

Gabriela nodded. She then stood up and went over to Troy. Sitting down, she leaned her back onto his chest. Troy's hand instinctively circled Gabriela's and she in turn laced their fingers together.

Silence ensued as the pair settled their eyes on Ned. No awkwardness radiated off them. Instead it was a comfortable position for them. Every so often Troy would kiss the side of Gabriela's head and she would rub her thumb over the back of his thumb.

It was a sight worthy of squeals and a parade of pictures but those thoughts never entered the pair's minds. They treated it as a normal happening and just savored every second of that particular moment.

"Anne?" Troy broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is there…um…is your heart beating for…someone…right now?"

Gabriela turned to face Troy. Confusion was written on her face as her forehead wrinkled at his question. "What's with the weird stringing of question? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like…um...love someone?" Troy's voice faltered by the end as he bit his lip.

"You mean the romantic, boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

Troy merely nodded.

"Why?"

Troy was flustered as he bit his lip again. "Um…"

Troy supposed answer though was easily forgotten as they heard a scream. The pair scrambled up to see Ned sitting up and crying hysterically. Troy immediately gathered his brother in his arms. Ned clung on to him tightly as tears continued to fall.

"Hey, hey. Little guy, what happened? What's wrong? Tell me."

"You left me in the playground," Ned choked on his tears. "You said you didn't love me."

Troy's heart broke as he heard Ned's answer. He could not bear to see his brother cry, much so hear the hurt in his voice.

"Ned look at me," Troy lifted Ned's chin up so the little boy could see him. "That won't ever happen. You know why? Because I love you very much and that won't ever change."

"Really?" Ned asked with big fat tears still rolling down his face.

"Yes, really."

Ned smiled lightly. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Ned. I love you too."

When Ned turned to the side, it was only then that he noticed that Gabriela was also there. She had been quiet all this time and relished on the scene before her. As much as she wanted to soothe Ned, she knew the job would be accomplished by Troy with no difficulty. She was so proud to see Troy's reaction to Ned and her heart ached when she heard what Ned had said.

"Gabi," Ned exclaimed softly. He disentangled himself from Troy and crawled up to Gabriela who immediately hugged him.

"I also love you Gabi."

"Oh I love you too Ned."

Troy grinned at the sight before him. It was truly remarkable to him and he was pleased that he was allowed to see this blessing. Moments like these were considered as blessings. Times when he could see just how cared for and loved those special to him are. How ones vulnerabilities are greatly taken cared of by another.

He wrapped an arm on Gabriela's shoulder allowing her to lean on to him and have Ned snuggled in between them. Troy then slowly pulled them back so they were now lying down. Ned lazily draped an arm around Gabriela's waist as she kissed his forehead and murmured, "Goodnight."

Striking up a random tune, Troy looked at Gabriela trying to see if she would recognize it. She did and softly sang.

**Ned**_, stop your crying  
__It will be alright  
__Just take my hand  
__And hold it tight _

_I will protect you  
__From all around you  
__I'll be here  
__Don't you cry  
__  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forevermore _

_You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be here in my heart  
__Always_

In no time, Ned was fast asleep again. His even breaths calmed the two teenagers flanking his sides.

"Thanks Anne."

"For what?" Gabriela looked at Troy as she absentmindedly stroked Ned's hair.

"For singing him to sleep."

"You know I love doing that," Gabriela smiled.

"Yeah and you should know by now that I thank you every time you do that."

"Fine, fine," Gabriela giggled but it was broken halfway by a yawn.

"Go to sleep Anne."

"But we're in Ned's bed."

"So? I think it would be better if we stay here with Ned for a while. I mean, what if he'll have that nightmare again?"

Gabriela sighed and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight Alex."

She then stretched up to place a kiss on Troy's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

With that, Gabriela closed her eyes. In doing so, she missed the blush that had slowly appeared on Troy's face.

"Goodnight Anne," Troy whispered as he turned off the lamp that was placed on top of the drawer by his side and tried to forget how good it was to have her lips graze his skin.

In the darkness, Troy made out Gabriela's form and noticed that she was slowly drifting off to sleep as well. He was a bit surprised when she brought her arm to drape across his waist.

Another blush appeared on his face. He was not sure why it had happened at that precise moment. Gabriela had done that simple gesture for a couple of times before and yet this was the first time that he had a reaction like that. So what brought the change?

Maybe because he now had a new take on a feeling?

* * *

"**You'll Be In My Heart," Phil Collins**


	22. Photograph

_Thanks for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

_

**Photograph**

"Good morning kids," Linda greeted as Chad and Taylor entered the kitchen. "Wait, where's Troy and Gabriela?"

Chad and Taylor looked at each other then to Linda. "They haven't come down yet?"

"When we woke up, their bed was empty and already made up. We thought they just let us sleep in for a while," Taylor said as she and Chad sat down.

"Hmmm…that's weird. I haven't seen them yet."

As Linda saw that the teens were just sitting there, she remarked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat, eat, eat! Don't be shy or else I'll kick you out."

Chad and Taylor chuckled as they heeded Linda.

"Mrs. B," Chad said after a mouthful. "You were only joking about the kicking out part, right?"

Linda raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Chad?"

"Okay…'nuff said."

What followed was a silence that had Chad and Taylor gratefully munching on their breakfast and Linda opening up a cookbook to look up dishes for the next meal. At the fourth turn of a page, Linda looked up to see Carlo heading her way.

"And what is the reason behind that ridiculously large grin of yours?" Linda asked Carlo straightening up.

If it was even possible, Carlo's grin got bigger. He then slid across the island a photo. "I just love having a Polaroid camera, don't you?"

Linda looked at Carlo finding his behavior weird but picked up the photo anyway. She gasped softly upon seeing what was pictured in it. "When did you take this?"

"About a minute ago."

"Really? Now this I have to see for real." Linda dropped the photo on the island counter and briskly moved out of the kitchen.

Chad and Taylor, who were by now finished with their breakfast, had their gazes transfixed at the spot where Linda just was. Confused expressions adorned their faces.

"Huh?" Chad breathed out.

Carlo chuckled at their expressions. He picked up his prized photograph and handed it to Chad.

Chad's eyes bulged out as he saw it. "Dude! Is that…and…"

"Yeah," Carlo smirked.

Feeling out of the loop, Taylor tugged on Chad's hand. "What is it Chad? Let me see…"

Once it was handed to her and she got a good look, Taylor hung her jaw. "Oh my…"

She then squealed and started ranting. "This is so cute! They look absolutely adorable. I can't believe it. Oh my gosh! This is the perfect blackmail. Can I have a copy of this or something? Wow…this is really so cute."

"So what has gotten Taylor ranting at this early hour?"

They all whipped their heads to see Jack pour coffee into a mug.

"Here uncle, look at this," Carlo said as he took the photo from Taylor and gave it to Jack.

"These are my sons…and Gabriela."

Indeed it was. The picture held Troy, Gabriela and Ned fast asleep. Ned had an arm wrapped loosely around Gabriela's waist as her arm went to Ned's back. Troy was on Ned's other side and head his arm protectively draped over both his brother and Gabriela. It was just like how they were before they fell asleep the night before.

"When was this?" Jack asked as he handed the picture back to Carlo.

"I'd say about five minutes ago," Carlo grinned. "Aunt Linda's upstairs. She wanted to see it for herself."

Jack chuckled. "Trust Linda to do that. If Maria was here, she would have tagged along too. And she would take more pictures. Troy's going to wish he shouldn't have taught his mother how to use a digital camera."

"Aww, now if he didn't, where the fun in that?" Carlo laughed.

"Too true," Jack said and made a face as he sipped his coffee. "Sugar."

"Besides, it's not the first time it's happened," Carlo said as he sat down and filled up his plate.

"Again, true. Listen, if you guys need us, your father and I are going down to the lake," Jack said.

Carlo nodded. "Alright. Have fun."

When Jack had gone, Taylor turned to Carlo with a very giddy expression.

"You mentioned about this not being the first time, do tell."

"I knew you'd be interested," Carlo chuckled. "Well, where do I start? Hmmm…I think the first time was when we discovered them asleep in the hammock we built at home. I just got home from practice and mom and Aunt Linda came back from shopping. We saw them sprawled over the hammock at our backyard. Their homework was in a pile beside a soccer ball near them. Of course the moms were immediately squealing and such while poor me had to cover my ears to preserve my hearing ability."

"That is so cute," Taylor gushed.

Chad and Carlo looked at each other and simultaneously remarked, "Girls."

"What?" Taylor was in a mock defense. "It is cute!"

"Okay, Taylor. Whatever you say."

"Carlo, don't stop there. Tell me more please," Taylor pleaded.

"You're really intent on this," Carlo laughed. "Okay, well, um…there was also this time when we were heading home from having dinner with the Evans family. Troy and Gabriela were at the back beside me. For some reason, Gabriela chose to lean on to Troy to fall asleep instead of me, her dear brother."

"Were you jealous?" Taylor interrupted.

Carlo shrugged. "A little bit but it's not something a hold a deep grudge against. It wasn't really that big of a deal. Anyway, when Troy felt that Gabriela leaned onto him, his hand found its way on her waist and he pulled her to him to make sure she was comfortable. Gabriela in turn settled her head on his chest and draped her arm over his waist. Troy was a bit startled when a flash bounced off. Gabriela was too tired to notice but I think she flinched a bit though she her eyes remained closed.

"Troy turned to glare at his mom. What irked him was that he couldn't get the camera from Aunt Linda because, of course, Gabriela was leaning on him. More like lying on him actually. Nevertheless, I think I heard Aunt Linda mention one time that Troy asked for a copy of it."

"Wait," Chad said as he looked like he remembered something. "At that time, was Troy wearing a blue polo shirt and Gabriela a white dress?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Chad laughed. "Dude, that picture's up in Troy's locker!"

"Really?" Carlo asked ready to burst out laughing.

"Uh-huh."

Taylor squealed. "Wow. Troy really is smitten by her."

"That boy's whipped," Chad said as his laughter subsided.

"Exactly." Carlo then stood up and gathered the dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

Taylor was about to say something but at that moment, Linda reentered the kitchen now with Troy at her heels.

"Mom, come on," Troy whined.

"No Troy, no matter what you say or do, I won't delete it. Don't worry, I won't ask Carlo to post it on the internet like the last time."

"You did that?" Chad asked Carlo.

"Yup," Carlo grinned with pride.

Chad had a grin almost identical to that of Carlo's. "Sweet! What's the link?"

Troy groaned. "Shut it Chad."

"Troy, honey, why don't you just stop yammering and eat your breakfast?" Linda said forcing Troy into a seat.

"But mom…"

"No buts or else…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Or else what mom?"

Linda raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Or else you'll be having your own bed."

Troy looked like he had been slapped.

"Fine!" With that, he got a plate and started on filling it with food.

Carlo looked at Chad. "Like you said – _whipped_."


	23. Troyella Bear

_Maybe you'll be happy about this chapter…or maybe not. Thanks to those who took the time to give me a review for the previous chapter. :)

* * *

_

**Troyella Bear**

The dark sky above mirrored the time. As the stars twinkled, no cloud could be seen in the night sky. The cold air that accompanied the Christmas month was graciously felt by two teens occupying a roof.

Troy and Gabriela had escaped the family downstairs for some alone time. The roof was the perfect spot as it was secluded and had a better, if not the best, view of the calm sky. Troy lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head while Gabriela sat beside him hugging her knees.

She involuntarily shivered as a gust of wind passed; and thus caused her to grip the blanket over her shoulders tighter. Although it created warmth, it was still useless as another gust of wind passed and she shivered yet again.

Upon seeing this, Troy sat up and so positioned himself that he was directly behind her. He gently took her blanket and nudged her so she could lean back onto him. As Gabriela obliged to that, Troy placed the blanket over his shoulders.

They sat there for a time simply admiring how the stars sparkled against the dark backdrop. Gabriela comfortably rested her head on the crook of Troy's neck as he in turn placed a lingering kiss on her hair.

"Hmmm…you smell nice," Gabriela said as she faced Troy.

Troy gave a little laugh. "What?"

Gabriela merely grinned at him and nodded her head.

Confused, Troy sniffed on his arm. "I smell like soap."

"Exactly."

"Um…explain," Troy raised his eyebrows.

"The smell of soap is better than any other Armani or Calvin Klein or whatever cosmetic scent there is. It appeals to me more. I mean, with the smell of soap, I can be assured that the guy took a bath and _is _clean. With cologne or perfume, there's still that certain benefit of a doubt. Besides, the smell of soap's refreshing."

Troy openly laughed at her explanation. "You are one weird girl."

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you weren't swayed by my justifications…"

"Now that I think about it…," Troy cocked his head to the side. "You are right."

"See! Ha! I won you over," Gabriela grinned brightly.

Troy chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Okay, okay. You won me over."

"This has been the best Christmas so far," Gabriela said softly as she went back to her previous position.

"It beat last year when Carlo gave you your car?"

"Most definitely," she easily replied.

"Anne?"

"Yes Alex?"

Her question was only met with silence so Gabriela twisted around to see Troy's face. "What is it Alex?"

He gazed in her eyes and searched for an emotion he wanted to see. Finally, he dropped his gaze and said, "Never mind."

"Alex, come on. Just say it."

"Nothing; it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gabriela asked her face now holding perfect worry.

"Actually," Troy sighed. "It's not nothing."

The arms that circled her waist drew her closer to him. "Anne, you're special to me. Special beyond special."

Gabriela smiled softly and this encouraged Troy to go further.

"You're very special to me Anne," he repeated. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been there for me, being my best friend, allowing me to be myself. You're just simply amazing, my amado.

"I love you Anne…so much that sometimes it breaks my heart that I can't hold you in the way I want to, can't look at you the way I need to."

Her confusion was to be evident in her face and voice. "Alex, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…," Troy drew in a breath. "Please don't hate me for this."

He leaned forward and captured Gabriela's lips in a soft kiss. It was a simple kiss that merely lasted for a few seconds. When he drew back, Gabriela opened her eyes slowly only to look at him for a second and lean in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first but remained as innocent and as soft.

As they drew back, it took awhile for the both of them to recover. When Gabriela realized what had taken place, her eyes widened and she removed herself from Troy's embrace.

"No. This is wrong," Gabriela said more to herself than to Troy.

"What?" Troy was bewildered. Had the kisses not prove anything? Gabriela obviously reciprocated Troy's feelings or else she would not have kissed back, more so initiate another one.

"I love you."

Gabriela froze as she heard what Troy had to say. It was true that she received the statement from him all the time but his was different. The mood and tone of voice changed. It was full of a different emotion. It exuded a different kind of love. It was an emotion she did not expect to surface. What scared her more was that it awakened the same powerful emotion she had inside of her.

She slowly stood up. "I love you too Alex. Believe me, I do but I can't do this."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she slowly backed away from Troy. He stood up to step closer to her but this only caused her to step back further away from him. "Why?"

"I…I can't do this."

"Why can't you just do it?!" Troy seemingly exploded as Gabriela hugged herself to fight the cold wind and the empty feeling that surfaced within her. "I love you and you seem to be perfectly feeling the same thing too so why won't you let us be together? Why? What is the problem? Damn it Gabriella! I thought you were smart."

"I am smart. Just not…" Gabriela took a deep breath. "A lot. There are a lot of problems."

Troy was beginning to get desperate. "What Anne? What are these problems? Tell me! You at least owe me that."

"I…just can't. Please Troy, I'm sorry. I really need to go. I need to go…check back on my reality. I'm sorry."

Gabriela sprinted towards the stairs leading down to the attic while Troy helplessly stared at her. He did not have the heart to move after what had just been said.

Tears were now spilling uncontrollably down Gabriela's face. Her vision was blurred but she managed to stumble into one of the guest rooms and locked it. She curled up in a ball on the bad with sobs racking her whole body. In the midst of it, she noticed the Troyella bear. She wondered how it got there but pushed the thought out of her mind for the time being. Her body shook as she slowly grasped the white stuffed toy.

Troy had given it to her. It was a Valentine's gift two years before. She was both surprised and ecstatic to find him holding it out for her the moment she stepped out of her house that day. Squeals rang through the whole neighborhood as she took the toy from him and cuddled to it. Of course, she gave a very long hug after that and almost felt guilty that she did not have anything in return for him. He shrugged it off chuckling and merely told her that she be the one to name the teddy bear. To honor their friendship, she named it as such – Troyella. He found the name ridiculous but let her be anyway. It was, until now, her most favorite among the things he gave to her.

Now, even though it caused more tears to spill down her cheeks, Gabriela clutched the bear very close to her. It was, as it is, the next best thing to his touch.


	24. No Exaggeration

_I am so sorry for this late update. I know some of you have been thinking that I've given up on this story but I'm not. There's just been too much going on at school that I can't post an update. So, I apologize again for the late update.

* * *

_**No Exaggeration**

Carlo raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the scene before him. The room held an indescribable tension. Gabriela was seated on the far end of the couch, her feet brought up. She was holding up a book and although she had turned a few pages over, Carlo simply knew by her expression that she was not at all reading it. Troy, on the other hand, was propped up on the window ledge. He had his gaze on the view outside but every few times, he would glance over at Gabriela who did not seem to notice anything else going on around her.

What had caused this situation? They turned distant and cold. When and why did that happen? As far as Carlo could remember, Troy and Gabriela were fine the night before. The last time he saw them, they were sneaking up the stair with their hands tightly clasped together. Wide grin and twinkling eyes still adorned their face. It was the complete opposite of the scenario playing now, not twelve hours later. What was going on?

Was it a game? No, it felt too stiff to be that. Did they have a misunderstanding? An argument? But they always resolved it minutes later. Was it…what other explanation could there be? Carlo was running out of ideas already.

He certainly was not used to this. It was slowly ruining his day. This was the first time he had ever seen Troy and Gabriela blatantly ignoring each other completely. He had to get the bottom of it. He had to; for his sanity.

Chad was passing by the hall to go outside when Carlo had him by the collar. He was dragged to the living room's entryway and it was then that he saw Troy and Gabriela on opposite sides of the room.

"Tell me Chad, what is wrong with this picture?" Carlo asked in a fierce whisper.

Chad gulped. "Um…Troy and Gabriela are away from each other?"

"Exactly! Now, what happened?"

"I don't know," Chad stuttered facing Carlo suddenly afraid.

Carlo sighed and released his hold on Chad. He walked further down the hall after motioning to Chad to follow him. In fewer than necessary strides, they were out on the front porch.

"This is serious Chad and I want to know how that happened," Carlo said as he sat down.

"I realized," Chad said as he too sat down. "But they were fine last night. Although…"

"Although what Chad? Tell me!"

"Late last night, Troy got into the room looking a bit upset. Taylor and I just shrugged it off. Besides, he just got something and went back out in a flash. We never saw or felt Gabriela come into the room last night."

"Oookay…that's something but it doesn't explain anything at all. Argh! What the hell happened between them?! They haven't been in any situation like this before. The most they've been angry at each other to the point of ignoring the other is half an hour. And they have been like that since I woke up which was over three hours ago! Argh!!!"

Chad patted Carlo's back. "Calm down dude. Come on, lighten up. It'll fix itself. You know that."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Well," Chad paused looking at Carlo's dejected face. "Let's just hope it will."

"Yeah…hope," Carlo muttered.

The two sat in silence trying to comprehend what the situation was. It was hard to look at it in all or any definite angles as they could barely think of any. The Troy/Gabriela friendship had always been there without trying to be understood as of any complexity. The intricacies were only known to Troy and Gabriela themselves. Just like a mystery, it was something accepted and believed in without fully grasping the whole thing. It was much too complex to let every little detail be explained.

Carlo finally sighed. "It just kills me that there's this big tension between them and everything's so silent. I'd rather see them have a go at each other. At least some stuff will be put out and not just all bottled up. This is the first time that's happened and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything."

"Don't do anything?!" Carlo exclaimed. "What do you mean not do anything? My sister and my almost brother's relationship is currently a wreck! And then that's it? I'll just let it go? Oh no no no. That's just impossible."

"Look, I understand that this is a big strain in their immaculate relationship but Carlo, you need to let them handle it first. It is their problem after all. If we meddle this early on, we might make things worse," Chad indignantly said.

Carlo was silent and Chad knew he was going over the words that have just been said. A resigned sigh escaped Carlo's lips and he slumped shoulders.

"I'm just very worried, that's all. I'm sorry Chad. And I guess the overprotective brother mode just kicked in not only for Gabriela but for Troy too."

"You think?" Chad sarcastically said.

"I must be annoying you to hell. Sorry dude."

"Well, it hasn't come to that just yet. I must say that it was still in the gates of purgatory," Chad replied to Carlo as they hugged and clapped each other's back.

As Carlo's eyes traveled to the pathway in front of them, he saw Federico and Jack heading their way.

"Papá! Uncle Jack!" Carlo stood up and ran over to them.

"What is it?" Federico asked as Carlo skid to a halt in front of them.

"Something's wrong between Troy and Gabriela. I don't know what it is. All I know is that for the past three hours, they've been so intent on ignoring each other's presence completely even though they're only a meter away from each other. It's like they have this huge _huge _problem."

"You aren't exaggerating, are you?" Federico eyed his son remembering the time he reported of an accident involving Troy and Gabriela. Carlo made it look like the best friends had multiple fractures when only it was a little sprain on Gabriela's hand and a couple of bruises on Troy.

"Pa!" Carlo groaned in frustration. "I'm not exaggerating, okay? Look, why don't you just see for yourself? They're in the living room."

"Alright," Jack answered for both fathers. "If there is indeed something, who do we talk to first?"

Federico and Jack looked at each other for close to a minute before saying at the same time. "Troy."


	25. Dad, Pa

Dad, Pa

_You hate me, I know. In turn, I hate my terror teachers. :D_

* * *

**Dad, Pa**

"Dad," Troy looked at Jack before shifting his gaze to Federico. "Pa…"

Jack and Federico exchanged glances. This had to be a serious predicament for Troy to address Federico as _Pa_. He only ever used it when he was utterly hopeless and in dire need of advice and endless support from not only one but two fathers. The last time Troy said it was when he was voted as the basketball team captain, sophomore of last year, and was given the lowdown on how to completely become 100 master jock and nothing else.

Troy back then looked down; today his face was much worse. He looked just downright defeated.

"I told Anne I loved her."

The fathers looked puzzled. "Don't you always tell her you love her?"

Troy emitted a frustrated sigh. "Yes but this one, it's different. I told her I loved her – not like a friend nor like a best friend and most definitely not as a sister. I love her like…"

He faced Jack. "Like you love mom…" He then turned to Federico and said, "And just like you love ma."

"Whoa! Congrats kid. What'd she say?" Jack grinned.

"She flipped out!" Troy exclaimed as he stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"She was…I mean…I couldn't even begin to understand her behavior. I told her I loved her and I know she loves me too. She said it herself but then she went and said she couldn't do it. What kind of an answer is that? I mean, it's just so obvious we feel the same about each other so why wouldn't she want us to be together? Why?! Plus she wouldn't give any of those reasons holding her back. Argh!"

He plopped back into his seat and buried his face in his hands.

Jack and Federico looked at each other overwhelmed by Troy's ranting. Jack pointed to himself then to Federico then to himself as if trying to ask who among the both of them would try to sort out Troy first.

Federico nodded and he seated himself next to Troy on the couch. "Troy, hijo, first of all, congratulations on finally telling my hija what you truly feel. I thought we would have to wait until the next century for that to happen. Good thing we don't need to anymore."

His words caused a small smile to appear on Troy's face but then the boy's spirits were still very much dampened.

"Now, about what Gabriela said…," Federico continued. "I actually do not know what to make of it. I wouldn't try and justify her actions simply because I do not know how to go about it. I think before your father and I would give you an advice, we should first talk to Gabriela."

Troy looked at Federico. "I kissed her. And she kissed me back."

Federico's hand that was about to pat Troy's shoulder froze in midair. "You kissed my daughter?"

"Pa, it was inevitable."

"Yeah but…you kissed my daughter."

"Federico, should this really be something you're going to be surprised about?" Jack said. "Come on, you kiss Maria…all the time."

"That's different. She's my wife."

"She wasn't always your wife when you kissed her Federico," Jack conveniently pointed out.

Federico blinked and opened his mouth countless of times but he could not offer any comeback. He finally turned back to Troy.

"You kissed my daughter?! Her first kiss and followed by a disaster…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Pa, if you think that was her first kiss, then you are so sadly mistaken," Troy said with a little laugh.

"What?!" Federico perked up again. "What do you mean? You mean to tell me she already had her first kiss for a while now without telling me?"

"Federico, it's not exactly the first topic of conversation Gabriela would be so willing to have with you considering the fact that she knows just how truly protective you are of her. It's just plain awkward," Jack answered him.

Federico waved off Jack and concentrated on Troy. "When was her first kiss? Who was her first kiss? Where did it happen? And most of all, why did it happen?"

"Okay pa, uncle, slow down," Troy said with complete gesture of the hands. "Um…well…you see…it happened on her thirteenth birthday and…it was actually me."

"You?!" Federico exclaimed as both he and Jack stared at Troy.

"Uh, yeah," Troy uncomfortably shifted under their gaze.

"Why?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Troy sent his second father a pleading look.

Federico fixed Troy a hard stare before he finally sighed. "Fine. Forget about it."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief as he moved to hug Federico. The father hugged back and patted his back. When Troy broke the hug, he stood up to give Jack a hug too.

"I haven't offered any advice yet Alexander," Jack chuckled.

"I know but you're still going to give me that advice. You wouldn't help yourself. Plus, you're here, you suffered my rant. That's gotta prove something. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son. Don't worry, this will be sorted out."

"I hope so dad. I really hope so," Troy sighed.

"Oh stop being so dramatic hijo. This will be solved in no time; I can tell you that," Federico said as he too stood up.

"So says the person who wasn't being dramatic a second ago. _You kissed my daughter?!_" Jack said as he mimicked Federico.

"Shut up Jack. You don't have a daughter, that's why. Troy, hijo, in the future, when you have a daughter, you'll understand what I did or am doing," Federico said clapping Troy's back.

"Whoa, pa! I'm still trying to figure out how to make Anne my girlfriend. The kids thing, please don't talk to me about that just yet. I'm still in high school. I'm not even a senior yet! So, okay?"

Federico and Jack laughed at Troy's considerably tomato red face. "Alright."


	26. Burn Out

_I still hate my terror teachers but at least, now I won't have to see them again. It's summer! Woohoo!_

* * *

**Burn Out**

Two days passed and the tension remained. The most contact Troy and Gabriela had was with the former handing the latter his jacket to keep her warm as the whole family found themselves at the local park witnessing a fireworks show. Gabriela had mumbled her thanks and Troy nodded.

However, as cold and as lifeless the pair's relationship at the moment was, their interaction with the others remained the same. It was not affected at all.

Everything went on smoothly, save for the fact that there was an evident rift between Troy and Gabriela.

The fathers, who already knew of the situation, tried their best to push their respective child to act on the problem. Both kids though were being as stubborn as ever to approach the other first.

The mothers, who were already pretty much very worried, were surprisingly calm and collected. They tried to talk to talk to the pair but eventually gave up as there was no response anyway.

Carlo was out of his wits trying to comprehend the situation. Jack and Federico did not and would not utter a word to him after their conversation with Troy and it was frustrating him. Regardless, he was always there when Gabriela needed a hug and when Troy needed a sparring partner for either basketball or soccer.

Chad and Taylor were just as clueless. The best they could do was treat Troy and Gabriela like everything was fine and that they did not have any problem. This, they soon discovered, made Troy and Gabriela smile brighter but not fully.

Little Ned was oblivious to everything else. Although he could sense a tension, he thought nothing of it and attached Troy and Gabriela to his side as often as he could. In those times, the pair would just focus solely on Ned.

The Christmas Eve dinner that night had the whole group take a trip to a nearby restaurant. They would have loved to eat at the vacation house, but both Maria and Linda insisted on taking a break on cooking and saving the stocked food for Christmas day itself. Everybody else agreed and they were now sitting in a very long table at an Oriental restaurant.

Orders were made and little chats abound the table. Troy was entertaining Ned. The parents were now talking about how their kids grow up so fast; Carlo and Chad were analyzing a game they watched just before leaving the house while Taylor filled Gabriela in on her past Christmas.

When their food arrived, conversations almost immediately ceased. The mothers laughed at their families concentrating on eating alone and not anything else.

Dinner whizzed by and the group headed back home. Chad and Troy were seated at the backseat of the Bolton's car waiting for the rest of the family to get in.

"Dude, I apologize in advance for this question. Are you alright?" Chad asked.

Troy would have loved to give a sarcastic reply but decided not to and instead just settled for a shrug as his response.

Chad sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as you wanting to have more time for yourself. But Troy, remember, I'm here if you need to or want to talk about it."

"Thanks Chad," Troy said as he faced his friend and gave a small smile.

"At least I got you to smile," Chad said and this earned a chuckle from Troy.

They both settled into silence as Ned entered the car and made himself comfortable on Troy's lap. The parents were still chatting up despite the fact that they were going home to the same house anyway.

Troy turned to Chad after what seemed to be ages later. "I'll budge Chad; just not right now."

Chad nodded as Jack and Linda finally slid on the front seats.

"So, ready to go home?" Jack asked putting his seatbelt in place.

"Have been for the past fifteen minutes dad," Troy replied.

"It was only five minutes Troy," Jack rolled his eyes.

Troy put on a mock thinking face. "Nah, it was definitely longer than that."

Before Jack could add something to their little banter, Linda spoke up. "Okay, that's enough! You can continue that later on at home when I'm not around to be annoyed. Alright? Can we go home now?"

"Yes mom," father and son both replied as Chad chuckled at them.

Jack revved up the engine and they started their journey home. On the way, Ned had requested that Troy sing a song. Not just any song but Gabriela's song for him. You'll Be Safe Here. Although it was hard for him, Troy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and proceeded to sing.

_Nobody knows  
__Just why we're here  
__Could it be fate  
__Or random circumstance  
__At the right place  
__At the right time  
__Two roads intertwine_

What was harder for Troy was that he was trying so hard not to crack and reveal any emotion in his voice on how much the song affected him. As the other occupants of the car did not know the story behind the song, Troy pulled himself. It was better that way than letting them in on the problem he helped create.

It was already killing Troy that he needed to sing the song. He certainly did not want the others hounding him on why it generated such emotion or crack in his voice if ever that happened.

_And if the universe conspired  
__To meld our lives  
__To make us  
__Fuel and fire  
__Then know  
__Where ever you will be  
__So too shall I be_

By the end of the second verse, Ned was fast asleep on Troy's chest. Linda looked back and beamed. She was always so proud of how her sons got along with each other.

"That was such a nice song. Were you the one who shared that with Ned?" Linda asked.

Troy shut his eyes for a second as he evened out his breathing.

"No mom…Gabriela did."

"Oh," was all Linda could utter as she slowly turned back to her original sitting position. She mentally cursed herself for asking such a question. But then how could she have known? That was why she asked the question, right?

Whatever she was thinking though could make no difference. The damage was already done. Her poor son – he just wanted to take a step to happiness. But then she could not blame the whole thing to Gabriela. The girl was confused – she gathered.

Linda inwardly sighed and concentrated on the road ahead of her.

Jack glanced at Troy through the rearview mirror and saw his son staring out the window. His face blank, his eyes having a faraway look. Up until then the advice Troy had expected of him was not given. Nothing was good enough to be given. It saddened him that Troy seemed so helpless.

Talking to Gabriela was a bust as she would clam up. The best he had done was pray that Troy and Gabriela iron things out…soon. Christmas was the next day and it would be awful if the two were still ignoring their situation.

When they arrived home, Troy slowly got out and went inside carrying Ned in his arms. Once inside, he paused by the door and turned to his parents who were following him.

"I'll just go put Ned to bed then head down to mine. Goodnight mom. Night dad. Chad, dude, I'll see you upstairs."

Troy kissed his mother's cheek and proceeded up the stairs, the three looking at him with sad faces. He carefully placed Ned on the bed and brought the covers up his body. After planting a kiss on his brother's forehead, Troy headed out to his own room.

While walking towards it, he passed by the guest room which Gabriela had been occupying since their notorious conversation. The door was slightly open and he could see Gabriela sprawled on the bed still in her dress from their dinner.

_No more whispering  
__Are you listening  
__I am pleading  
__I can't, I can't, I can't take it  
__This is the time to smile  
__I can't take it  
__Please allow me the chance not to break it down  
__It's not snow, it's rain coming down  
__And the lights are cool but they burn out  
__And I can't pull off the cheer  
__Not this year, not this year_

_How true_, Troy thought as the song flooded in his ears.

* * *

"**You'll Be Safe Here," Rivermaya**

"**Not This Year," Aly & AJ**


	27. Christmas Midnight

Christmas Midnight

_First of all, thank you to those who took the time to read and review. I really appreciate it. :D _

_For the life of me, I really don't know how to write drama. I don't know how to create those scenes. Even though I read a lot about it, I just can't seem to create and write more about it. I'm better with the angry in-your-face stuff._

* * *

**Christmas Midnight**

Troy looked on as the fire cackled on in the fireplace. It was nearly midnight and he could not sleep. He decided to crash on the living room couch to see if he could at least get out a yawn.

He was in the middle of thinking back to his confession to Gabriela when he heard a sniff behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened.

"Anne? Why are you crying?" He momentarily forgot their predicament as his face flooded with concern.

Without any warning whatsoever, Gabriela rushed up to Troy and hugged him tightly. Troy was surprised about it but held her closer to the point that Gabriela was now settled on his lap. The awkwardness was gone.

The tears continually flowed and soaked Troy's shirt but it was the least of his worries. He rubbed Gabriela's back up and down and kissed her head a couple of times much like what he usually did when she was upset.

As soon as Gabriela's sobs subsided, she looked up at Troy. He took in her tear-stained face and his heart broke.

"I give up."

"Give up?" Troy echoed Gabriela's statement.

"I don't even know why I have been denying everything these past two days. Alex, I love you. I really do and I want us to be together too. I can't take this stupid attitude of mine anymore."

Troy's face registered shock but in a split second, he gave the biggest grin as he realized where the confession left them. Overjoyed, he engulfed her in a big hug. Gabriela giggled at his reaction and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does this mean that…?" Troy asked once he let go.

"Yes Alex. I'm changing my highest title from best friend to girlfriend. That okay with you?"

"Okay? Okay?!" Troy exclaimed. "It's significantly more than okay. You just made my Christmas much more meaningful."

Troy hugged her again as Gabriela tenderly pressed a kiss to his head. The sadness and hurt from the past two days evaporated in an instant; all washed away with Gabriela's simple acknowledgement of her true feelings.

Troy drew out from the embrace and kissed Gabriela. Like their previous kisses, it was sweet and unhurried. They were basking in each other's presence, just enjoying of the feel of the other's lips against their own.

"You kiss really nice," Gabriela mumbled.

"Well thank you. So do you," Troy chuckled.

"I missed you. I missed my bed buddy."

"Me too Anne," Troy said as he tucked strands of Gabriela's hair behind her ear.

He glanced up the clock and stole a kiss from Gabriela before whispering, "Merry Christmas."

Gabriela's head whipped to face the clock and back to Troy again. "Oh. Merry Christmas!"

She would have said something more but she involuntarily let out a big yawn. Troy laughed and made a move to stand up.

"Okay, let's tuck you in now."

"Can we sleep in the guest room?" Gabriela asked as Troy hoisted her up with an arm on her back and the other behind her knees.

Troy nodded as he trudged up the stairs. As they stepped on the second floor hallway, Gabriela softly started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree  
__I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__All I want for Christmas is you_

"You've had me way before Christmas Anne," Troy grinned.

Gabriela giggled as they stopped in front of the guest room. She quickly pushed the door open and they stepped in. Troy placed Gabriela under the covers before sliding in beside her.

As Gabriela curled up to him, Troy cleared out his throat and asked, "Anne, why were you denying it?"

Gabriela sighed and started playing with their entwined fingers. She was silent for at least a minute and Troy nearly gave up hope of hearing her answer when she spoke up.

"I'm not really sure as to what the exact reasons were Alex but I remember being very confused. My mind was in a jumble and I didn't know if it was the right time or whatever. I was just thinking of everything and considered every single negative aspect.

"I didn't want to hear the I-told-you-so's of everybody. I was trying to suppress my feelings because it was all just overwhelming. It just plain scared me. Then there's school. Reality check: I'm the nerd, the outcast, the girl who wished she was a boy. I don't want that to bring you down."

Troy stared down at Gabriela incredulously. "And when have you ever cared about the pathetic school social status quo?"

"Since I figured out they could and would make a student's life hell if the status quo wasn't maintained."

"What?! That's never stopped you before. There's something else, isn't there?"

Gabriela shifted and brought herself closer to Troy. "It's just…I mean…I know you can take care of yourself Alex. And I can take care of myself too. But I don't know if together we can take care of that something we have together. I'm just…scared."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriela's head and made her look at him.

"Anne. I love you. I am going to make sure that we won't be ruined by the pointless status quo. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Gabriela nodded her head immediately.

"Then we can do this. We can take care of this something that we have together. We won't let anyone else destroy that and most definitely not something as wretched as the social rule book."

Gabriela smiled softly and kissed him. Troy kissed back and this time, they allowed the kiss to go further. As passion ignited and the kiss got deeper, Gabriela found herself on top of Troy with him weaving his hands onto her hair.

As the need for air won them out, they drew back and smiled at each other. With their erratic breaths slowly returning to normal, Gabriela laid her head onto Troy's chest. She strained her ears to hear Troy's heartbeat but found out that even without doing so; she would have clearly heard the brisk pounding anyway. She grinned as she thought about the fact that she was responsible for the active heartbeat.

Burrowing herself deeper into Troy's chest, Gabriela breathed out, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Anne."

* * *

"**All I Want For Christmas Is You," Mariah Carey**


	28. Silly Promises

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. :D_

* * *

**Silly Promises**

"Morning! Merry Christmas mom," Troy exclaimed once he entered the kitchen.

In a few strides, he was beside Linda giving her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too mama," Troy had now turned to Maria and also gave her a hug and a kiss.

Both mothers had their eyebrows raised.

"Merry Christmas to you too son. What has gotten you this happy?" Linda asked in behalf of both mothers.

Troy grinned cheekily as he sat down the breakfast table. "It's Christmas."

And before he was asked what his sly grin meant, Gabriela stepped into the kitchen. She greeted Linda and Maria much like how Troy did and sat down beside him. Gabriela then began to pile up food after food in her plate. Troy noticed this and chuckled.

"Woah, Anne, slow down. The food's not going anywhere."

"I'm a growing teenage girl, I have a fast metabolism and I'm an athlete, albeit not known to the school but still. Forgive me if I eat like this. I simply do not want to be undernourished or look like a matchstick," Gabriela retorted.

Now the mothers were beyond confused. Yesterday, they were blatantly ignoring each other and now they were acting as if nothing ever happened?

"Okay, you two," Maria started. "What happened?"

They looked at each other briefly before answering her with identical grins. Linda and Maria simply looked more confused. At the sight of the mothers not having the reaction they wanted, Gabriela got up from her chair and motioned for Troy to lean back. As he did, she sat on his lap, his arms automatically encircling her waist.

"Wait," Linda said as her eyes bulged at a sudden realization. "Siblings?"

"Eww, no," Gabriela immediately answered making a face.

Linda and Maria turned to each other and started squealing. "It's actually happened! It's actually happened!"

Troy and Gabriela had to laugh at their mothers' antics. While the two were still jumping up and down, Troy and Gabriela continued on with their breakfast. Gabriela was now picking off food from Troy's plate as she transferred her food there.

"Are you finished being all fan girly yet?" Troy asked after a while.

At that question, both Linda and Maria stopped their actions and blushed. "Shut up Troy."

"When did this happen?" Maria asked.

"Last night," Troy said at the same time as Gabriela said, "This morning."

"Huh?"

Gabriela giggled. "Late last night until very early morning."

"Better answer," Maria quipped. "We are so happy for you too. I mean, finally! When are you going to tell the rest?"

Linda and Maria sat down on the chairs across their children.

"Well we don't want to the ones to tell them directly," Troy replied. "We'll just tell everyone when we're confronted."

"And why is that?" Linda asked.

Both teens shrugged and kept eating. Linda and Maria looked at each other and shrugged as well.

"At least now, things wouldn't be as strained as it was these past days," Maria stated, once again standing up to continue what she was doing before.

"So I guess this means Christmas is a double celebration for you?" Linda asked.

Gabriela's face lit up even more. "Uh-huh," she nodded her head vigorously.

Linda nodded and stood up. She went on about and resumed her previous activities. She was happy, really. Along with Maria.

The fear and worry from when they woke up that morning disappeared as the two mothers snuck a look at their children who were now feeding each other and laughing. They never did expect the two to end up together but now that they did, it was pure bliss.

As the mothers relished on the fact that their children were together, Troy and Gabriela had now finished their breakfast. They gathered up their plates and placed them on the sink.

"Hey, do you think you can spare me your morning?" Troy asked Gabriela.

Gabriela smiled brightly. "Sure."

"Great!" Troy said taking her hand. He faced their mothers and said, "I'm just going to take her somewhere. We'll be back for lunch. I promise!"

Maria and Linda nodded. "Go ahead."

Troy took Gabriela outside but not before they have both kissed their mothers goodbye.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to see the twins."

"Huh?" Gabriela was confused for a second before she understood what Troy meant. "Oh yeah."

Troy chuckled at the bright smile that appeared on his girlfriend's face. On the way to their destination, the two held hands and talked about anything they could remember talking about.

Moments later, Troy found himself opening the door for Gabriela and following her inside The Pub. With surprised faces, the Evans twins headed towards them.

"Hey guys," Gabriela spoke softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Sharpay returned the greeting as she hugged Gabriela.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? And on Christmas day," Ryan asked after all the necessary hugs and greeting were made.

"Remember that silly promise we had when we were kids?" Troy started.

Ryan laughed. "Which one Troy? We had a lot of silly promises as kids."

"The one when we promised you and Shar a bucket of ice cream and an ice skating marathon," Gabriela answered.

"But the other end of that was if you two…," Sharpay said but then squealed as she dawned on a realization. "You two are finally together!"

She immediately engulfed both Troy and Gabriela in a hug all the while still giddy.

"Congratulations you two," Ryan said as he patted Troy's back. "Looks like she couldn't resist you. Or was it you that couldn't resist her?"

"Oh it was definitely because he couldn't resist me," Gabriela smirked as Sharpay released her hold.

"Yeah, yeah." Troy brought Gabriela closer to his side as his hand found its way on her hips.

Sharpay giggled at the two. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go! The ice cream won't wait forever."

"Okay, okay," Troy chortled at her eagerness. "But we need to be back by lunch so Anne and I would have to take a rain check on that marathon."

"Sure dude," Ryan agreed before Sharpay could utter a protest.

Sharpay huffed but then grabbed Gabriela by the arm and led her out The Pub. She was already asking perkily about how Troy and Gabriela got together and Gabriela happily filled her in on the details.

Troy and Ryan looked at each other and muttered, "Girls."


	29. Mistletoe on Cake

_Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm really glad you like how the events turned out. :D_

* * *

**Mistletoe on Cake**

Upon arriving home, Gabriela headed up to freshen up while Troy looked for the mothers. They were still in the kitchen but unlike earlier, they were now laying out the food to be served for lunch. He had to laugh as Linda brought out their dessert. It was a chiffon cake topped with loads of icing. The mothers sure went all out as the cake decked out on Christmas designs – Christmas tree, mistletoes, snow, gifts – and colors in icing.

"Wow mom," Troy chuckled. "If that doesn't scream Christmas, I don't know what does."

"Well, we're very glad you like it son," Maria answered him as she shut the door of the fridge.

"Do you see the couple under the mistletoes?" Linda asked as she pointed to a ceramic figure of a man and woman kissing, a fairly large mistletoes hanging above them.

Troy chuckled again. "Let me guess, you want that to happen to us?"

"Who wants what to happen to whom?" Jack asked as he and Federico stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing," Linda answered him with a wave of a hand.

Jack raised his eyebrows but turned his gaze to Troy. "Where were you all morning Troy?"

"Oh, I had to go do some errands," Troy answered. "Merry Christmas dad."

Troy went over to hug Jack before turning to Federico to do the same thing. "Merry Christmas to you too pa."

Jack and Federico decided to let the name calling slip by them for now. They wanted to make this Christmas a nice one even though Troy and Gabriela were still awkward. Or so they thought.

Moments late, everybody had assembled to the table and was to eat. After saying Grace, to which Federico had lead, the families started on their Christmas dinner.

Halfway through his meal, Carlo noticed something. Troy and Gabriela were sitting next to each other and the some sort of discomfort and awkwardness from the days before seemed to have gone away. It was like they were back to what they normally were.

At one point, he saw Troy steal a glance at Gabriela and grin. Carlo also saw Gabriela do the same thing to Troy.

Okay, the whole thing was throwing him off-track. What was happening? Were they okay now? If they were, why were they not saying anything? Or even hinting something big at it?

Carlo was staring at Troy and Gabriela for a bit of time that his mother had to nudge him.

"Are you okay hijo?" Maria asked although a smile played at her lips when she noted that Carlo had an inquisitive gaze upon Troy and Gabriela.

"Oh…yeah…I just…kinda spaced out a bit. Sorry," Carlo replied.

Maria nodded and returned to her meal as Carlo tore his eyes away from his sister and her best friend.

Taylor too had noticed the subtle changes the pair had exhibited but shrugged it off as maybe a starting point for the two to realize that they needed each other. It was about time those two realized that.

As the first part of their meal was finished, Linda had gone and put the cake in the center of the table.

"Wow hon. You went all out there," Jack praised as they all eyed the dessert.

"Oh of course. This Christmas is a special one," Linda replied.

Maria proceeded on cutting the cake and placed a select cut on a plate.

"Here. Share," Maria grinned as she handed it to Troy and Gabriela.

"Oh very creative ma. Thanks," Troy chuckled.

What had caught his attention was what was atop the icing, there was the ceramic couple that the mothers were teasing him about earlier on.

"Cute!" Gabriela exclaimed as she got a good look at it.

Linda and Maria laughed at each other knowingly. The rest of the people in the table looked at them ultimately confused. Save for little Ned who was pouting because he did not get the first bite off their dessert.

Jack and Federico looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They seemed to be asking each other silently if the problem was somehow solved or something. They nodded at each other signaling they would have to ask Troy and Gabriela about it later personally and without everyone else.

Carlo, Chad and Taylor were bewildered. What just happened? They looked on as Try and Gabriela were now sharing the cake.

Maria had resumed setting cakes for everyone else. She made it a point to give Ned the most colorful part of the cake to make up for him not getting the first share. He seemed to buy it and happily ate the dessert.

"Carlo, don't you like the cake?" Gabriela asked as she took notice of her brothers just staring at her and Troy.

This seemed to wake Carlo from the trance-like reaction her was in. He cleared his throat and asked, "Okay, what is going on?"

"Huh?" Troy tried to look confused although he knew perfectly well what Carlo was on about.

"You…he…what…," Carlo stuttered but paused for a while. "What happened to the ignoring each other thing?"

Troy and Gabriela looked at each other and to Carlo.

"It's over," Troy said.

"What was the whole point of ignoring each other anyway?" Chad asked still dumbfounded that the two were now very much okay.

"Alex said some stuff. I panicked. But then we talked about it and it's all good. More than good actually," Gabriela answered not really in the mood to tell them the whole thing.

"So you're together?" Jack blurted out.

Carlo's, Chad's, Taylor's and Federico's eyes widened.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

Jack looked taken aback.

"Their reactions," he pointed to Carlo, Chad and Taylor, "I could understand. But you," Jack gestured to Federico, "I don't get. You know all about this and the possibility to lead to this."

"I know…well…but…well, excuse me! I just learned that my baby girl has a boyfriend. No offense Troy. You know where I stand but still."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaaaiiiiit," Carlo flailed his arms. He pointed to Troy. "You're her boyfriend." He then pointed to Gabriela. "You're his girlfriend."

As both teens nodded to agree with what he said, Carlo stammered. "But…how? Why?!"

"You're seriously asking us why?" Gabriela asked incredulously.

"Ye—but…ah…er…," Carlo slapped a hand to his forehead. "Okay, let me start again. How did you end up becoming my little sister's boyfriend?"

Maria and Linda looked at the scene in amusement. It was an interesting turn on their Christmas. Jack was trying so hard to control his laughter while Federico did not know if he should be amused by what his son was doing or join in on Carlo's interrogation. Chad and Taylor were still too shocked to be able to say anything else. They seriously did not expect that.

"Well, I told her my feelings and then she," Troy stated and then made a face, "she ran away. And then she came back and now we're together."

"And you couldn't be more descriptive than that," Carlo said.

Maria laughed and patted her son's back. "Now, now hijo. Just stop with the questions and congratulate them. I know you've been dying to do that. Oh and you can pitch in some teasings too!"

"Thanks a lot mom," Gabriela sarcastically said.

"I love you too my princess," Maria answered back.

"Fine," Carlo said as he decided to give the issue at the moment. "Congratulations to you too then. I mean, it's about time. Now I don't have to correct every other person coming up to me saying my sister and her _not_ boyfriend look _so _in love."

As he said that, everybody erupted in chuckles save for Troy and Gabriela who became beet red.

"But Troy," Carlo caught Troy's attention again. "I _will_ have that _talk_ with you."

Troy gulped figuring Carlo meant business. Even though they were practically like brothers, Gabriela's well being was still Carlo's top priority. Troy could be the almost brother and be kicked into the hit list in a second if Carlo's boundaries for Gabriela were crossed.

Carlo, seemingly satisfies, smiled and went back to his food.

"Well, that was a shocker but congratulations to you two," Taylor was able to say as he got over her initial shock of the news.

Gabriela giggled. "Thanks Tay."

"Yeah, all the best to both of you. You know where I stand," Chad said before stuffing his mouth with a big chunk of cake.

"Thanks man," Troy said grinning.

"Okay, enough about this. Can we just eat our dessert and talk about something else instead?" Gabriela said as she saw Carlo about to say something more about the matter.

"But–"

"Please hermano, save it for later?" Gabriela pleaded.

Carlo looked at his sister for a moment as if contemplating before saying, "I was just going to say that this cake tastes _fabulous_."

Gabriela rolled her eyes as the table erupted in another round of laughter. That Christmas was indeed a special one and deserved all the laughs.


	30. Cuddle Up

_I still can't escape school in summer...sigh_

* * *

**Cuddle Up**

"I can't believe we're going back. It's like it was just yesterday that we arrived here," Gabriela started to rant as she and Taylor packed their bags.

"I know! It's been so much fun that it feels like a dream," Taylor added.

Going back to Albuquerque was a little too overwhelming for the pair considering what had happened during the holidays. Gabriela and Troy being together was what defined the trip. Since they got together, it was the top rated talk of everyone in the house.

Carlo did get to have that talk with Troy. The latter was so nervous about the said dialogue that his girlfriend had to trip him in order to stop his nervous pacing around the room. He had glared at her from his back on the floor while she merely shrugged. In the end, it was all good.

They, too, had made up for the rain checked ice skating marathon with the Evans twins. They had taken Chad and Taylor with them and the six of them had relished on the fact that they were free from any academic and social school stress.

Now the next anticipation of feelings would be that of the East High student body. It was already getting on their nerves that Troy and Gabriela were seemingly close. What would their reactions be if they found out the two were now together?

Suck it up was what Troy would reply to Chad and Taylor's queries. Gabriela would then shrug and say, "We'll tackle it on that day when they find out."

Chad and Taylor left it at that and let themselves enjoy the remaining days of the break. But the precious moments were ending as the trip quickly drew to a close.

"And just where are Troy and Chad?" Gabriela asked as she neatly piled a bunch of clothes in her bag.

"Must be playing basketball…"

"Or eating," Gabriela snorted.

"Definitely eating," Taylor said as she pointed to the door to which Troy and Chad were now entering. Each boy had bags of chips and sodas loaded in their arms.

"Hello ladies. We brought food," Troy laid out his tuff on the desk in between beds while Chad dumped his on his bed.

"Oooh…my favorite! Thanks Alex."

"Precisely why I brought it up," Troy said as Gabriela kissed his cheek.

Taylor took a temporary break from packing and sat cross-legged on her bed. "Chad, could you toss me a soda?"

Chad nodded grabbing a can and chucking it over to Taylor. At that moment, Ned chose to come through the door holding a stuffed toy. He bounced over to Gabriela and cuddled up to her. Taylor _aww_ed at the sight while Troy and Chad smiled.

"Hello Ned," Gabriela cheerily greeted stroking the little boy's hair.

"Hello," came the sleepy reply.

Troy took notice of this and asked. "Why so sleepy little guy?"

"I dunno. TV is boring."

"Oh," Troy chuckled. "Why don't you lie down so you can sleep?"

"Okay," was Ned's fast reply. He pried himself from Gabriela and moved to lay down with his head on Troy's lap. Troy rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Anne, could you pull down the covers please?" Troy requested lifting up Ned's body.

After Gabriela did what he asked, Troy laid Ned down on the bed with pillows on each side and the stuffed toy still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Your brother takes after you," Gabriela remarked.

As Troy merely raised an eyebrow at her, Gabriela continued. "When he's sleepy, he likes to cuddle."

"Really?" Chad's voice joined in. "Do expound please."

"Shut up dude."

"Oh come on. This is really interesting," Chad pushed on. "I really want to know more about it. Locker room talks are starting to get boring. What with all those '_Man Monica's so hot, I'm gonna bang her tonight. I like the way Marcie wore her cheerleader uniform today._' I gotta have new dirt and this would be grand."

"It's nothing interesting Chad. You don't need to know more about it," Troy replied. He then turned to Gabriela who was about to say something. "Anne, amado, _please_ keep that to yourself."

"Oh but it is a really good thing to share," Gabriela pouted.

"Yeah Troy, can you really resist your girlfriend? And especially when she's like that?" Taylor added on.

"I can and I will," Troy stood his ground.

"Pfft. You're no fun," Chad said as he finished up his bag of chips and started on piling his belongings.

Troy glared at the back of Chad's head. "And you should really just get on with your packing."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be too?" Gabriela pointed out.

"I already finished up this morning," Troy smirked.

"Aw…no fair!" Gabriela complained.

"How is it not fair? I chose to do it in the morning while you chose to do it now… the afternoon before we leave. It's your fault you picked out that time."

"Will you help me pack?" Gabriela sweetly asked batting her eyelashes.

"Nope," Troy grinned and lay down beside Ned. He put an arm on top of his eyes and decided to catch up on some shut eye.

Gabriela narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and made a face. Expecting Troy to ignore her and remain in that position for a while, she resumed packing. Taylor was nearly done with hers while Chad, now bored, resorted to just dumping his stuff in the bag without so much as organizing it.

"Chad, what on earth are you doing?" Taylor scolded.

"I'm packing my stuff."

"How do you expect your things to fit in there if you just toss them in randomly?"

Chad looked at her grinning. "I'll manage."

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but closed it abruptly knowing that whatever it is she wanted to say would not mean anything anyway. Instead, she rolled her eyes and finished up her bag.

"Boys will be boys Taylor," Gabriela giggled in amusement as she watched Chad and Taylor.

"Good thing I don't have a brother," Taylor muttered.

Gabriela giggled again. "It really is nice that the next closest people to Alex and I get along really well."

Chad and Taylor looked up from their bags and to each other. They glanced at Gabriela and back to each other again. Quietly laughing, they shook their heads at her musing.


	31. Anticlimax

_I probably shouldn't say anything to explain my lack of updates. I think it would be useless anyway as I'm not even sure what they are..._

* * *

**Anti-climax**

The Monday morning after the holiday break came quickly for most students. For some others, they simply did not care. Students, group of friends were hanging out at their special spots. Everyone was sharing stories about their fantastic vacations. Most were trying to top the others' stories.

A group of cheerleaders hanging out at East High's front door squealed as they saw a particular car arrive and park up. A couple of jocks that were by them whooped in excitement.

The girls hurriedly fixed up their hair, clothes, jewelry and readied coquettish smiles. As the passengers of the car stepped out however, their faces sprouted out frowns.

Troy Bolton, East High's number one guy, just drove to school with Gabriela Montez, the social ladder's bottom trash. They both walked up to the school talking to each other and laughing like they gave no care to the world. They were not holding hands but they were very close. They were in sync and their movements parallel.

As the pair reached the doors, the group intently eyeing them was blocking the way.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted. "Have good holidays? Us too! Excuse us please."

And with that, he gently pushed a girl to the side so that he could open the door.

"After you Anne," he gestured inside."

"Thanks Alex," Gabriela smile and went ahead as if not noticing the glares and shock sent her way by the group.

And before the others could utter anything, troy followed inside and shut the door behind him. Troy and Gabriela shared a good laugh at the shocked and disbelieving faces of the cheerleaders and jocks as they walked on to their lockers.

"What just happened?" one of the cheerleaders shrieked.

"Did he just ignore us on purpose?" a jock asked at the same time.

"No duh Sherlock," Sharpay snapped as she passed them and could not help but overhear their outburst.

"What are you on about Evans?" a brunette cheerleader asked advancing on the female twin.

"What I'm on about is that you really are dumb jocks and cheerleaders. Such a shame in this school."

"Why you little –" the cheerleader swung her hand and was about to slap Sharpay but someone grabbed her arm to stop her from doing so.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lay a hand on my sister," Ryan calmly spoke as he let go of the girl's arm.

"Defending your bitchy sister huh, Evans?" a player from the baseball team said.

Ryan rolled his eyes but then smirked. "Instead of spiting me Dulan, why don't you just go and practice on your catch so that for once, the ball will be in your hands before it touches the ground?"

Dulan reddened in anger and embarrassment as Ryan keenly pointed out his fault. He balled up his fist and was then ready to punch Ryan.

"Hey!" Chad's voice reached their ears before Dulan could actualize his move.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to side with these freaks."

Chad tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Instead, he said. "It's the first day of school man. Cool off. Why don't you just catch up with your crew or something?"

After that comment, Chad gave both Ryan and Sharpay a curt nod and stepped inside the school. The twins followed but not before Sharpay gave a deathly stare at the jock-cheerleader group.

The bell rang not long after that and the group jumped at the sound. They, along with everybody else, dragged themselves to their respective classes.

A number of them who had Ms Darbus first proceeded to the room farthest the front door and nearest the auditorium. As they piled in, everyone in class stared at them.

"What?" one of them said. "It's not as if Ms Darbus is already here. She's still probably hung up in her _chapel of the arts_."

"As a matter of fact," a voice behind them piped. "I am already here. I have been standing here, making announcements for the past ten minutes."

They all rounded to see their teacher standing on the platform which held the teacher's table. She peered at them atop her glasses. As her eyes traveled to each of the late student's faces, she huffed.

"Take your seats," Ms Darbus ordered in a tight voice as late-comers scrambled to get to their places. "When will you kids ever learn? Classes are important elements in this school as much as your extra co-curricular activities are. If you do not deem that true, then why in Shakespeare's name are you still going to this institution? It's worthless. I know I sound like some crackpot here but that is what it is."

The class was silent as Ms Darbus' words hung in the air.

"And while you are all processing that, I want all of you to sit beside your pair for the project. You do remember that project, right? Or shall I have to force you to remember it?"

"No Ms Darbus," came the mumbles from the students as they settled beside their partners.

"Okay. Good. Now, as I've said, this project of yours constitutes a large part of your grade. I do not want anyone failing just because of this, but do not expect me not to hand out failures. If your work is worth flunking, I will flunk it. Am I understood?"

The class nodded still intimidated at their teacher's new burst of teaching capabilities.

"Very well. I'm glad I'm understood. This will be due next week," Ms Darbus said as she was met by groans from the class.

"And what are you all whimpering about? I assigned this to you way before the holidays. You lot should be thankful that I gave you a preparation time that is way too long. And because I know that you are still trying to shake off the holiday feel, I will give you this time to continue on with your short stories. I will go around to check if you are indeed working. If I see that you are not, well then be prepared."

And with that, the drama teacher tossed the end of her scarf over her shoulder and stepped off the platform. The students immediately retrieved notebooks, papers and pens from their bags.

"Ms Darbus is a little scary…," Gabriela whispered, "but she is effective."

"Very," Troy agreed as he peered over Gabriela's notebook.

She opened it to the page where their unfinished story was broken. Gabriela had taken the notebook with her on their vacation and she and Troy would add bits of some things to their work in progress. They were getting closer to giving it an ending.

Ms Darbus looked over at their work and smiled. "What's your progress? "

"Um…more than half's finished Ms Darbus. Maybe quarter left," Troy answered.

"That's good. But Mr Bolton, please refrain from saying um or uh or any other similar syllables. If you do not have anything certain to say, best to shut up."

Troy immediately nodded his head. "Okay. Yes. Will do Ms Darbus. Thanks you Ms."

Ms Darbus nodded and walked away to another pair. Troy breathed out a sigh as Gabriela softly giggled.

"What are you doing in your free period?" Troy asked Gabriela who had resumed writing.

"Nothing much," Gabriela looked up her from her notebook. "I think I'll try to finish this or something."

"Or you can hand out with me on the rooftop."

Gabriela stared at Troy. "Alex you have basketball practice."

"I'll ditch it."

"Absolutely not!" Gabriela hissed at Troy. "You will go to the gym and practice as much as Uncle Jack wants you to. I will personally make sure that you do."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I am going to watch you practice in free period."

Troy cracked a grin. This was what he was aiming for in the first place. "Thanks Anne. That would really be great. You really are the best."

Gabriela narrowed her eyes as she punched her boyfriend's arm. "You're going to regret that later on."

Troy winced from the hit but then chuckled at her reply.

On the other side of the room, the head cheerleader along with every cheerleader and jock in the room looked at the pair with venom. How dare they get along. They should not even be talking like that considering they came from different social strata. The nerve of the nerd to be flirting with _the _Troy Bolton. And what was he doing entertaining her?

It was wrong, their heads screamed but they could do nothing. No plan was good enough to break whatever bond Troy and Gabriela had formed. They had to think further. And faster as they saw Troy unconsciously playing with Gabriela's free hand as she wrote down what they were discussing.


	32. Slap Me

_I wish relief from writer's block came in a pill or drink...or maybe an elixir._

* * *

**Slap Me**

Cheerleaders and jocks alike were about to lose it in thinking of plans to separate Gabriela from Toy. The only good thing they could come up with was to confront Troy about it. And so they did that in free period, the designate basketball practice. They, however, did not anticipate the following event that unfurled before their very own eyes.

Troy and Gabriela were in a pretty lively conversation as Troy stood practicing his shots. Every single one of them, like always, cleanly landed in the basket.

It took a whole lot of energy from Chelsea Andrews not to scream out as they all saw Troy plant a kiss on the cheek of a giggling Gabriela. She could not take it anymore as she marched to them.

"Troy! What are you doing?!"

"I'm…practicing," Troy answered her as he and Gabriela looked at Chelsea with confusion is asking what was obvious.

"No, you're fraternizing with a social lowlife!" Chelsea shrieked while pointing a finger at Gabriela.

"A what?!" Troy bellowed at her looking murderous. "How dare you refer to her as that!"

They were all shocked at Troy's outburst. Who knew this calm, collected, happy and even-toned basketball captain could give a reaction like that?

Gabriela was holding on to Troy's jersey to keep him from lunging at the cheerleader. She knew he would never lay a hand on a girl but she'd rather not take a chance. Fear, shock, anger and uncertainty were all painted on Chelsea's face, Gabriela noticed. The same things were also present in the rest.

"But Troy!" Chelsea had said in her high-pitched voice. "She is on the bottom of the social cliques. I mean, you hanging out with her is social suicide. It shouldn't be happening!"

"And you know what? I really don't care about this clique thing you all try to be a slave against. Nothing you say or do will want me to not be with Gabriela. Whether you accept it or not, I don't care! Deal with it! Leave us alone!"

"But man, come on! You're our captain. You shouldn't be hanging out with her."

Before Troy could give an answer to his teammate, Chelsea had now faced Gabriela.

"You!" Chelsea spoke with venom in her voice. "How dare you get him away from us. You've poisoned his mind. He should be hanging out with us. With me! Not a nerdy social outcast like you. You're not supposed to be together. Don't you get it?"

Anger flashed through Gabriela's eyes. "No. Don't _you_ get it? This is more than just a school social system caged in a box. If I want to be friend with Troy, then I certainly can be. No one, especially the likes of you, can stop that. Grow up Andrews. This little social clique you are fighting so hard for does not have a place in the real world. So what if the basketball captain is spending his time with a nerdy tomboy like me?

"You know Andrews, I do not want to label you but you give me no choice. You are just the average typecasted cheerleader. Big boobs, no brains. Everybody's slut. Only concerned about looking beautiful and making out with the hot jocks. You make me sick.

"Tell me Andrews. Was your mother a cheerleader? Your father a jock? Were they?"

"Don't drag my parents in this," Chelsea gritted a reply.

Gabriela gave a sarcastic laugh. "And why not Andrews? They were not at the top of the social ladder, were they? Think about that. Don't give me the crap about me and Troy not supposed to even breathe the same brand of air just yet."

Gabriela did not want to do all of that but just like any normal fed-up person, she lost her cool. Now, it was Troy who had to have a hold on her to stop her from advancing menacingly at Chelsea. With her prominent Latina features heightened, she looked more evil than any other contravidas to grace the soap opera world.

Chelsea's face held too many feeling that it became point blank. She was rendered speechless by what Gabriela said. She had lost a fight with no less than the school's tomboy nerd. Somebody not meant to leave her bowled over – according to the status quo, that is.

Without any thought, Chelsea brought her hand up and slapped Gabriela. Gabriela's head flung to the side, the curls in her hair following the direction. When she looked back at Chelsea, her face did not register hurt nor shock but with even more hatred and passion.

"Happy?" Gabriela asked Chelsea as the latter eyed the stinging red color that had resulted from the slap. "Want me to offer the other cheek to you?"

The rest of the people in the gym looked at Gabriela with a new thought. She was clearly tougher than she let on. How could they answer to that?

Troy, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. His girlfriend had a red mark on her cheek and the responsible action happened before his very eyes. Clenching and unclenching his fists was the best he could do to stop himself from attacking every single social-slaved person before him.

Although, he was very proud that Gabriela stood her ground. He was happy that she defended herself and did not let anybody tamp on her.

"The social rule book doesn't exist," Gabriela hissed at the group before her. "It's just a figment of your imagination."

After hearing that, Chelsea raised her arm again but before she could give Gabriela another slap, a voice behind her stopped her.

"Ms Andrews! Violence is most absolutely not permitted in this school," Jack Bolton walked up to them, clipboard in hand and Chad right behind him.

Chelsea lowered her hand and trembled slightly as Jack towered over her. The rest of the basketball team and cheerleading squad also felt panic at the sudden appearance of the coach.

"That is my warning as a coach," Jack said with eyes narrowing. "As Troy's father, I say how dare you slap Gabriela. You don't even know her and you have the nerve to say those things to her? I'm glad she told you off and put you in your place. Do not ever talk to my daughter – almost daughter like that again. Or even to anybody else you deem inappropriate for your group to respect. That goes to all of you!"

Jack eyed every member of his team and the squad before bellowing, "Now, before I completely lose it, get out of my gym this instant! You will all _grovel_ in this afternoon's basketball practice."

At that, the group of students rushed out of the gym doors. Each one truly terrified at how angry they got Coach Bolton.

"Thanks dad," Troy softly said as he now hugged Gabriela.

Jack nodded and sighed. Chad clapped Troy's back and offered him a small smile.

"Thanks Uncle Jack," came Gabriela's small voice.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Gabriela nodded and removed herself from Troy's hug. From there, she embraced her second father.

Jack and Chad had been in the gym since troy and Gabriela entered. They preferred to stand by the shadows to see how the pair interacted. When the jock-cheerleader group had rushed to the two, jack wanted to intervene but Chad stopped him saying to let the pair handle it first. By the first slap, Jack was enraged and wanted to burst into the scene but stopped himself as he heard Gabriela's retort. He truly was proud of her and the way she stood up for herself.

"How much of it did you see?" Gabriela looked up to Jack.

He gave a weak smile. "Enough to make me think of launching World War III."


	33. Special Participation

This is a peace offering from me...

* * *

**Special Participation**

In that afternoon, Jack Bolton had left his team to the supervision of his assistant. Normally, for others, it was a sign for the coach softening up. But to Coach Bolton, it was the opposite.

He was strict and rigid with his players, yes, but his assistant was much worse. The basketball fanatic twenty-two year old assistant was stricter, more rigid and pure torture.

Nevertheless, Coach Bolton kept his word when he said the team would grovel in the afternoon practice.

Meanwhile, he stood behind the small gathering of soccer players in the field. Carlo Montez had yet to show up beside him.

The reason for such was that the school soccer team had been performing poorly. The two out of five wins that they held were very close calls and Coach Mario Gonzaga was frustrated at them. He had arranged the small workshop of some sort with Jack.

Halfway into the coach's little pep talk, Carlo appeared beside Jack cursing under his breath about pesky cheerleaders that kept coming on to him slowing down his walk.

"About time you showed up," Jack said as he grinned at Carlo.

"Yeah, sorry about that uncle. I just had a…run in."

Jack nodded and gestured to Mario that the star player had now arrived.

Mario brightened up. "Okay, enough of my speech. We have right now as our guest a school legend. I am so happy that he is here today to somehow help me straighten you chickens up. So here he is – Juan Carlo Montez!"

The players were dumbstruck as they turned and Carlo made his way to the front. As he reached the coach, the players seemed to regain their consciousness and cheer. It was unknown as to who cheered louder – the soccer players or the cheerleaders who had followed Carlo to the field at that point and were now seated at the sidelines.

The newcomers were obnoxiously waving at Carlo and blowing kisses in his direction. The soccer star, on the other hand, was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He threw his bag to the side and removed his cap before speaking.

"Good afternoon. As Coach Gonzaga earlier mentioned, I'm Juan Carlo Montez – alumnus of the soccer team here in East High. Coach Gonzaga was also my coach before and he has helped me so much for me to be where I am now. I owe a lot to him and I really hate to see him disappointed and/or frustrated. Both of which is now. The main reason? You."

Carlo paused to let his words sink in. he gave the team before him a hard stare and they in turn gulped and looked up at him anxiously.

"And that makes me hate all of you in general. Now, who's the captain?" he asked in a tight voice.

"I am dude," Ethan Lichtenberg answered as he raised his hand.

Carlo turned to him. "Don't dude me. We're not friends."

Ethan quickly nodded his head and murmured an apology.

"How many wins has the team had this season?"

"Um…uh….we got two wins in five games."

Carlo raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Uh…we got stronger…opponents?"

"Or you're just getting weaker," Carlo shot back.

Before he could continue, a Gothic song had blasted all of a sudden and Carlo dug in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Excuse me," he managed to say before answering. Turning to the side, the players admired the iPhone that was in his hand.

"Hermana! Yeah, I'm here…okay…see you. Te amo," Carlo ended the call and turned back to the team. "Sorry about that. Anyway, moving on. How many hours do you practice?"

"Three hours a day on school days and about seven during weekends," Ethan took the liberty of answering for the team.

Carlo nodded his head. "Who among you has the highest GPA?"

A sandy-haired guy raised his hand. "I have a 2."

"The lowest?" Carlo asked again and the team looked at each other nervously. "Never mind, I think I have an idea on how low it is.

"Such a shame. In my batch of players, the highest we GPA we had was one. I believe it was Josef Clayton. The lowest was 2.8."

Carlo turned to Coach Gonzaga. "I guess they don't value academics as high as we did, huh?"

The coach snorted and shook his head.

"Really such a shame," Carlo reiterated as he faced the team again. He eyed them momentarily before asking them to stand up.

Some players, as he noted, stood there nervously but the majority were standing in an unmistakable cocky stance.

"Why are you standing like that? Stand up straight!" Carlo barked an order to them and immediately, the players did as what they were told. "Weren't you taught the proper way to stand?"

Carlo picked up a soccer ball and tossed it form one hand to another. "Now, I want you to run and catch this ball. After, of course, I kick it. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the players had mumbled.

With out any warning whatsoever, Carlo kicked the ball. And as it soared through the air, the players scrambled to get to it. The ball landed nearly on the other end of the field as the players were running halfway through. First to get to it and pick it up was a redhead wearing a #2 jersey. He turned to go back but was met by hands pushing him back and taking the ball from him.

Ethan Lichtenberg now had the ball and sprinted back to Carlo. He proudly offered it to the soccer team alumnus as the rest of the tam caught up with him. Carlo gave the captain a glare and gestured for him to place the ball on the ground.

"Did I say that you specifically bring back the ball?"

Ethan's grin faltered. "No…"

"Then why did you have to rip it from the other player's hands?"

"I…uh…"

"Just because you're the captain, doesn't mean that you should be the first and representative in everything, claiming all the glory. Do you even understand what a captain's duties are?"

"Yes…"

"And they are?" Carlo pressed on.

"To…um…represent the team. To lead, to tell them what they need to do, to, uh…"

"He's supposed to guide the team. Be the better example. Understand the points of strength and weakness of the whole team and work around it. He's supposed to motivate his teammates to do their best. The captain is to be responsible for seeing to it that every member is given due recognition. No one is underappreciated or over appreciated.

"As I've heard and as far as I can see, you barely understand and carry on the role of a captain. I am ashamed to be calling you my predecessor," Carlo spat at the Ethan and the latter trembled slightly not because of the words had caused guilt but because the tone of voice had the edge that made him need to tremble.

"I've reviewed all your games this season and I'm very much disappointed. Soccer is a competitive sport governed by rules and regulations not an all-nonsense wrestling match. The main problem with you people is that you don't know how to separate the game and your own individual grudges against the other team. When you're on the field, play the game as a game. Settle whatever scored you have past game time and away from the grass.

"You have tainted the game I love and made it into something we, the past batches, never thought would happen. Especially to East High.

"Go sweat out my words. One lap around the oval."

The players quickly did as they were told. Carlo turned around as he hear Mario chuckling.

"Wow. I've never seen them this quiet and on their toes," the coach mused. "You sure know how to set things straight. Even before with your own teammates. I'm proud of you son."

"I try coach. This is some group you have now."

"I don't even know what has gotten into this group," Mario said.

"They spend more time partying and with the cheerleaders than in the field or the classroom," Jack said as he entered the conversation.

"Really now? I didn't think about it like that uncle," Carlo sarcastically said. "These guys make me sick. They don't like the game purely. Most of them are here to show off what they got."

Moments later, the players arrived one by one and gathered again in front of Carlo and the two coaches.

"You took longer than expected. What else did you do?"

As Carlo said that, he noticed three players focusing theirs eyes to the squad of cheerleaders who were still at the side.

"Hmmm…openly flirting with the cheerleaders," his words brought back the attention of the three players to him. "As great and as beneficial as that is for you, you have got to separate completely your social like from your practice. Concentrate on your practice for now. Is that clear?"

The team nodded mutely.

"Now I'm going to give you a challenge. You will be selecting your two best players to go against with two special persons I've requested. One of them, you fondly call the nerd, the social outcast who badly wants a transplant. Gabriela Montez."

Carlo held out his arm as Gabriela came to the front and stood beside her brother. "Otherwise known as my sister."

As Carlo had started his little speech earlier, Gabriela and Troy walked up behind the group. Only a few of the cheerleaders noticed their arrival as the rest were busy gawking at Carlo and some of the soccer players. But still, the few that noticed the pair only recognized Troy for Gabriela had her hood up, shielding her face.

"Oh no, she was not the one who told all about your taunts and the name calling," Carlo spoke up once again as he saw of the players glare at Gabriela. The some others looked at Gabriela not quite believing her connections and that she was there standing before them.

The cheerleaders on the side were the same story with added shrieking, hyperventilating and oh-my-gods.

"It's your coaches here," Carlo nodded to Mario and Jack, "who told me about all those pathetic things you do. And of course, my sister's boyfriend – Troy Bolton."

Troy made his way to the front with the sound of collective gasps and even more shrieking, hyperventilating, oh-my-gods and now with added select curses.

"Now select your best players and come up here."

The captain and assistant captain were unanimously chosen and stood on the other side of Carlo.

"For me to determine how much work you need, your captain and assistant will have to play against Troy and Gabriela here."

"What?!" the soccer team exclaimed in a chorus.

"You heard me. It's your captain and assistant versus Troy and Gabriela," Carlo smirked. "Or are you scared already?"

Ethan's face hardened. "No, we'll play."

"Alright then."


End file.
